


Words Are All I Have

by CheerUpLovely



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 36,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/pseuds/CheerUpLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue-only fic requests from yespleasehawkeye.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> lovebeasunflowerhannie said:
> 
> Maybe for a dialogue fic. I don’t know… But felicity to Oliver…. “So you’re telling me I can’t wear a leather jacket because…”

“Are you…saying no to me?”

“….no.”

“You are, aren’t you?”

“I…I wouldn’t-”

“Oliver Queen, are you telling me I can’t go along on this mission?”

“I wouldn’t dream of-”

“You know I’m capable.”

“More than capable.”

“You need me.”

“We need you. I need you.”

“There’s no way you could get into this server system without me.”

“I wouldn’t even want to try.”

“So then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t want you out there like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like…that.”

“……..Oliver.”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“You’re sorry?”

“Yes, but-”

“This is about the jacket?”

“Just-”

“Is this seriously about the jacket?”

“Felicity-”

“No, don’t ‘Felicity’ me. Why can’t I wear the jacket?”

“I just, don’t…”

“Okay, you need to learn how to finish your sentences. Alright, what’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, it’s-”

“No, there has to be something. Is it too revealing?”

“No.”

“Does it make me look fat?”

“GOD, no!”

“So you’re telling me I can’t wear a leather jacket because…?”

“…mmmmhmhmmsama.”

“Speak up.”

“Because it’s Sara’s.”

“She gave it to me.”

“I know, and it looks beautiful on you, it really does but…not in the field.”

“Why not?”

“What’s different in the field?”

“Sara died in the field.”

“…and Sara wore the jacket.”

“I know it’s stupid, I know it’s not that same jacket, I just…”

“Bad memories?”

“Yeah.”

“So maybe I’ll leave the jacket here.”

“Really? I didn’t expect you to-”

“Give up so easily? I’m not giving up, Oliver. If it makes you uncomfortable for genuine, non-neanderthal reasons then I’m not going to make it worse for you.”

“Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”


	2. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Promt: “oliver, please say something”

“Oliver, please say something.”

“I…”

“Good, just a few more words.”

“Uhh…”

“…Really needing a coherent reaction from you right now.”

“I uhh…”

“I know the strong and silent type thing is very much your thing, but can we please go for chatty Oliver right now?”

“But you…”

“Yes.”

“And I…”

“Yes.”

“Felicity, is this real?”

“Great, more than two words at once, good job. Also, yes, this is real. Like, it’s on my medical record, real.”

“Holy shit.”

“That was my first reaction.”

“I can’t breathe.”

“Is that good or bad? Wait, not being able to breathe is bad, right?”

“No, it’s good. It’s really good. I’m…I need to come home. We can’t do this over the phone.”

“I know I should have waited until you got back, but I couldn’t wait and I needed you to know because I’m kinda freaking out a bit.”

“I should be there without you.”

“You will be.”

“I’ll see if Barry can get me back faster.”

“Okay. Good. Good, yeah. You should definitely come home so we can…”

“Freak out together?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m excited about this.”

“Me too. Underneath this extreme terror.”

“Don’t be scared. You’re going to be a great mom.”

“You too. Well, not a great mom, but a great dad, and we can-”

“Just…go take a bath, okay? Calm down, breathe, don’t panic…I’ll talk to Barry and I’ll be there before you’re done, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And I love you, Momma Smoak.”

“I love you, Daddy Queen.”


	3. Don't Wanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aussieforgood said:
> 
> Dialogue Prompt: Oliver or Felicity trying to wake the other one up and they don’t want to.

“Felicity…”

“No.”

“Felicity…”

“No.”

“C’mon, gorgeous.”

“Go away.”

“You have to get up.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, we’ve gotta be in the car in twenty minutes.”

“No, we don’t.”

“You were the one that made the booking for the tour.”

“Don’t wanna go now.”

“You can’t cancel a Grand Canyon flyover because you don’t want to get up.”

“Watch me.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty….”

“Not going.”

“C’mon…Felicity? Felicity?….Felicity, did you go back to sleep?”

“Trying to. You’re making it hard.”

“Well, you lying there like that with your butt out is making something else hard.”

“Not now, too tired.”

“Come on, just sit up and put some clothes on…”

“…noooo…”

“…and I’ll brush your hair…”

“…noooo…”

“…and then you just need to brush your teeth…”

“…noooo…”

“…and I’ve already got your coffee in a travel mug waiting in the car for you.”

“Go away, Oliver.”

“I don’t have to be nice about this, Felicity. We are going. You are getting out of bed.”

“No, I wanna sleep.”

“Get up.”

“No.”

“Get up now.”

“No.”

“I will drag you from this bed.”

“Don’t even.”

“Last chance.”

“No.”

“Felicity…”

“Just five more minutes, ‘kay?”

“No, c’mon.”

“Don’t…no…what are you doing?”

“Carrying you. We’re leaving.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Come on, you can sleep in the car.”

“I’m not wearing any clothes.”

“Shoulda got up on time.”

“Oliver…”

“Alright, ten minutes bathroom time, but then we are going. Clothes or no clothes.”

“Hate you.”

“The coffee in the car is getting colder as we speak.”

“Really hate you.”

“Felicity…I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Just not right now.”


	4. Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aussieforgood said:
> 
> Dialogue Prompt: (This may be a challenge for you) Someone from team arrow overhears a totally innocent conversation between Oliver and Felicity but it sounds so dirty.

“Felicity…what are you doing?”

“I…can’t reach from here.”

“Got it?”

“Ugh…oh, yeah.”

“Ah, that’s better.”

“Ouch, ouch, ouch!”

“Sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just…need a minute. Let me get my bearings.”

“Okay, take your time.”

“Just need a second.”

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“The human body isn’t designed to be in this position.”

“You’re the one that wanted to-”

“I know, I know, and I swear I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“You’re not even stretching that much.”

“Yet.”

“Oh, so we’re going all in?”

“Hell yeah. Okay, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Let’s do this.”

“‘Cause we don’t have to-”

“Are you backing out?”

“No, I’m just saying that if you don’t want to-”

“We started this, we’re finishing it.”

“Okay, let’s do this.”

“Can you reach the…?”

“I think I can…how’s that?”

“Ah, much better. Can you just move your knee to the right?”

“Better?”

“Okay, now it’s perfect.”

“Ready?”

“Give it to me, Mr. Queen.”

“Okay, right hand blue.”


	5. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sologirl00 said:
> 
> Dialogue!Prompt?:“Mom, what are you doing here?” “I’m here to see my grandchildren” “What grandchildren?” “The ones Oliver promised me you’d have the next time I come to visit”

“Mom?”

“Good morning, my beautiful girl!”

“How did you-?”

“Oh, Oliver let me in.”

“He did, did he?”

“I hope that’s okay. He was just heading out and I got here and he said you were still sleeping so I made coffee.”

“What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t just come see my daughter?”

“That’s rare, I have to admit, mom.”

“I’m here to see my grandchildren.”

“What grandchildren?”

“The ones Oliver promised me you’d have next time I come visit.”

“Excuse me?”

“He and I were talking last time, and he said that things were going great and I asked about grandbabies and he said ‘next time’ with that stunning smile of his and…did he not tell you?”

“No.”

“So, you’re not…?”

“No, Mom, I have not given birth since your last visit a month ago.”

“Oh…”

“Are you crying?”

“No.”

“Mom…”

“I’m not getting any younger, you know!”

“Your dress sense says otherwise…”

“Felicity Megan Smoak, do not sass your mother.”

“Look, mom…sit down. The reason Oliver said what he said is because…well, we didn’t think you were coming here until the holidays.”

“But it’s only February.”

“Exactly.”

“The holidays are so many months away.”

“I need you to really think about what I’m saying here, Mom.”

“Honey, you know I don’t understand all that babble stuff you do. It’s precious, but what are you talking about right now.”

“Okay, listen carefully, we’ll do this slowly.”

“Okay.”

“Oliver told you last month that the next time you visited us here, you’d have a grandchild.”

“Okay.”

“Because we didn’t think you’d be here again until Thanksgiving.”

“Okay.”

“So by Thanksgiving we will have a…”

“Better idea of what’s going on?”

“Mom, listen to me. I’m pregnant.”

“REALLY?”

“We just found out last month and we weren’t ready to tell anyone, but then you got Oliver that little bit drunk and of course he told you something but yeah, the baby’s due end of August.”

“Oh my baby girl! She’s going to have a baby!”

“Yep, yep, I am. Which is mildly terrifying.”

“Oh, honey, sweetie, I am not waiting until Thanksgiving to visit next. I want to be here when my baby’s baby is born. My first grandchild! This is so exciting!”

“Mom, you’re…squishing my face….”


	6. Cooking to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Prompt: Felicity has a master’s from MIT. She’s a genius. And so “Cooking to Impress” should be just the thing she needs to help celebrate 5 months free of nefarious plots and people trying to kill them, right? RIGHT?

“What’s that?”

“What? Oh, nothing.”

“Cooking to Impress?”

“Why are you saying that like you’re trying not to laugh?”

“I’m not-”

“You are!”

“Felicity-”

“I’m just trying to fit into this life.”

“This life?”

“You’re so good at it! Surprisingly good at it! Like, I never thought you’d be this good at being all domestic but wow, you’re so good at it. And then there’s me.”

“And you are everything I want…”

“Yeah, but I’m not good at it.”

“Felicity…”

“I can’t cook, Oliver.”

“You don’t need to be able to cook.”

“Yes, I do.”

“This isn’t something about stereotypes, is it?”

“No, but-”

“Felicity, this is not something you need to worry about.”

“It is, because it’s something I want to do! You don’t understand because you’re perfect at everything you touch, but I want to do this. I want to be able to cook something that tastes good and doesn’t burn.”

“You did those scrambled eggs that were-”

“A dinner, Oliver. Just…I wanted to do something special tonight.”

“What’s so special about tonight? Did I forget something?”

“It’s been five months. Five months of calm and peace and a lot of very wonderful sex. When was the last time we had five months of calm to celebrate?”

“…never.”

“Exactly. I wanted to do something nice for us. I want to cook dinner, get the wine…”

“Felicity….”

“Kissing me is not going to change my mind, I want to cook.”

“Why don’t we go out for dinner instead?”

“Because I am going to cook a lovely meal from this book and we are going to love it.”

“But-”

“Oliver, do I have to remind you that I have a Masters degree from M.I.T.?”

“No, but-”

“I can do this. I am a genius, you even said so yourself.”

“Yes, but-”

“Five months. No one has tried to kill us, there are no interferences, nothing at all. We are happy, and we’re celebrating.”

“Do you not think we’d be happier if we…ate out?”

“Oliver, you can’t eat out all the time.”

“Last night you said-”

“Oh god, I didn’t mean that!”

“Well, we could always do that instead. That would definitely be a celebration we could both enjoy.”

“Oliver-”

“And I don’t need a guidebook on how to impress.”


	7. Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Prompt: Oliver messed up the new lair’s computers, and now is trying to get out of the doghouse

“Felicity, I’m-”

“Stop talking.”

“But-”

“Stop it, right now.”

“…can I help?”

“I think you’ve helped enough, don’t you?”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Just, …shush, let me work.”

“…okay.”

“Why did you go near the computers in the first place?”

“…”

“Well?”

“You said to be quiet.”

“These are brand new computers, Oliver, and now I’m going to be here all night fixing them.”

“All night?”

“Yes.”

“So…”

“Yes, that means no sex tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Tell me you are not being serious right now.”

“I was…kinda hoping I could use it to make it up to you.”

“You broke my computers, Oliver. My babies. They’re completely fried. Sex will not be enough to make this up to me.”

“It won’t?”

“Of course not.”

“But-”

“I mean, you’re good and all, but-”

“Hold up, I’m ‘good’?”

“You don’t get to fish for compliments on your sexual prowess right now. You’re in trouble.”

“Then punish me.”

“What are you doing?”

“Fixing it.”

“How do you expect me to fix anything when I’m sat on the desk instead of infront of it?”

“You don’t. I’m going to fix it.”

“With your tongue?”

“Right now? Yes. Tomorrow, with my wallet.”

“I want better processors.”

“Done.”

“I want faster performance.”

“All yours.”

“I want a satellite.”

“I don’t have contacts with NASA.”

“You best get some in the next six hours.”

“I’m going to be busy for the next six hours.”

“You only need one hand to hold your cell phone and I know you’re perfectly skilled with both hands.”

“Care to take advantage of it?”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”


	8. These Lips Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> “Who’s a better kisser Laurel or Sara?” “You are.” “You’re avoiding the question Oliver.”

Can I ask you something?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Last night you asked me if Isobel was good in bed, so no. No more questions ever again.”

“It’s not a huge thing.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

“Who’s the better kisser, Laurel or Sara?”

“You promised me.”

“I lied.”

“That wasn’t very nice of you.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“I…don’t want to answer it.”

“Who’s the better kisser?”

“You are.”

“I wasn’t on the list.”

“You maxed out the list.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“Do we have to talk about these things?”

“Yes.”

“How would you like it if I asked you?”

“I’ve never kissed Sara or Laurel.”

“What if I made you choose between Cooper and Ray?”

“Ray, easily. Cooper was a college boy, he didn’t know what to do if he wasn’t on a computer.”

“…I don’t want to think about you kissing Ray.”

“Answer my question, and I’ll stop.”

“Felicity…”

“It was Sara, wasn’t it?”

“What makes you think that?”

“She had to be better at something than Laurel otherwise you wouldn’t have cheated with her.”

“That wasn’t the reason why I did it.”

“So Laurel’s the better kisser?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So it’s Sara?”

“I didn’t say that either.”

“You have to answer the question.”

“They both had…qualities.”

“Qualities?”

“Laurel was sweet, Sara was bad.”

“Where do I fit in?”

“I told you, you’re not even in the same league.”

“That’s corny.”

“No, it’s the truth. When I kiss you, I know you’re the woman I want to be kissing for the rest of my life. I never had that with either of them.”

“You’re really corny.”

“But you like it, right?”

“Like my own personal romance movie.”

“Does that mean we don’t have to watch Moulin Rouge again?”

“Oh no, we’re still watching it.”

“But I love you.”

“And I love you…wan McGregor.”


	9. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Dialogue prompt: Oliver end up in the ER with a sex related injury, Diggle shows up for “moral support”.

“Oliver?”

“….what are you doing here, Diggle?”

“The hospital called me.”

“Why did they call you?”

“Apparently I’m your third emergency contact.”

“Third?”

“Felicity was too drunk to drive still, and Thea decided she couldn’t be a part of this.”

“…This?”

“Yes…this.”

“Oh god, do you know?”

“I wish I didn’t.”

“Felicity?”

“She’s laughing about it, if that helps.”

“Of course she’s laughing about it.”

“So, how long are we here for?”

“I have no idea. Hopefully not too long, I’m pretty sure someone tweeted about me arriving and this is not going to end well.”

“You arrived in an ambulance with ice over your crotch. What about that was going to end well?”

“This whole evening was supposed to end well.”

“Not exactly what you plan for an anniversary.”

“And definitely nothing we’ll be doing again.”

“What were you doing?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

“Felicity said she broke your….”

“Yes, she did.”

“It’s actually broken?”

“Yeah. She just leaned at a funny angle and something ruptured. Something snapped, to be specific.”

“It snapped?”

“Yeah, I actually heard it snap.”

“…Man, that’s-”

“I’ve never been so afraid, Digg.”

“Does it hurt?”

“I’m on so many painkillers right now, I don’t even know about it.”

“How long are you going to be out of commission for?”

“Why is that a question you’re asking me?”

“Felicity wanted me to ask.”

“Of course she did.”

“It’s going to be a while, right?”

“They’re talking about putting it in a cast, Digg.”

“You’re getting a penis cast?”

“Please don’t let them put it in a cage.”

“It’s not a cage.”

“It’s going to stop me from-”

“I think maybe it’ll be good for you to take a break-”

“No.”

“Not even-”

“No.”

“Oliver-”

“I like sex, Digg. Don’t let them take that away from me.”

“I don’t think that’s my decision.”

“Please.”

“Really not my call. I’m just here to drive you home after.”

_“Mr. Queen, we’re ready for you.”_

“Digg, please-”

“Not my call.”

“Please, Digg, don’t let them do it.”

“Maybe I should call Felicity and-”

“Please, don’t leave me, Digg.”


	10. Will You Still Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> “Will you still love me when I’m old and wrinkly?”

“Will you still love me when I’m old and wrinkly?”

“Oliver, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Hey, we know I’m going to live to be eighty-six, we need to be thinking of these things.”

“Yes, I will love you when you’re old and wrinkly.”

“What about when I’m getting up to go to the bathroom every ten minutes?”

“Yes, I will still love you when you’re doing that.”

“What about when I’m leaving my glasses everywhere?”

“That one doesn’t count, because I do that already.”

“I think it’s endearing.”

“It’s frustrating.”

“What about if I lose all my teeth? What if I have to get dentures?”

“I will still love you, but I won’t be pre-chewing your food for you.”

“But what if I’m arthritis-ridden and can’t even use a knife and fork?”

“Then I’ll make you amazing smoothies and we’ll live fat and happy on pudding cups.”

“Both of us?”

“I’d make the sacrifice for you.”

“You mean the pudding cups.”

“Obviously.”

“What if I developed an intolerance to dairy and I couldn’t eat chocolate any more?”

“I’d take one for the team and eat for two.”

“Not how I imagined you eating for you.”

“We’re talking about you being old as balls, do you really want this to lead into the baby talk?”

“Oh god.”

“Exactly.”

“No, I’m…I’m going to have old balls.”

“Yeah, they might hang down past your knees.”

“I don’t think that’s ever happened to someone before.”

“What if they sagged so much you had to tuck them into your socks.”

“I think you’d need to put me in a home then.”

“I’d have to. I can’t be Mrs. Saggy Balls. Not when we have erectile dysfunction to compete with too.”

“Who said anything about me getting erectile dysfunction?”

“It’s very common, Oliver. A lot of guys-”

“I am not a lot of guys.”

“So you’d rather lose your teeth than your erections?”

“Obviously.”

“Your teeth. Think hard about that. Your teeth that you smile with and chew food with and tear open packaging with.”

“My erection, Felicity.”

“It is a nice one.”

“It works hard.”

“Every hard worker deserves retirement.”

“It can’t retire on me. I might get old, but I’ll still have a wife to satisfy.”

“We’re talking about erectile dysfunction, do you really want this to a marriage conversation?”

“You’re the one who started it, Mrs. Saggy Balls.”


	11. Let Me Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Felicity walks in on Oliver jerking off before they are together.

“Oliver, can you just—OH MY GOD!”

“Felicity!”

“What are you doing?”

“It’s not what it-”

“Were you just-?”

“Can you get out, please?”

“It’s the middle of the day!”

“You’re not supposed to be here!”

“You didn’t even lock the door!”

“You’re not supposed to be here! Can you at least turn around?”

“Can you please put your pants back on?”

“I was alone!”

“Is that what you do when you’re alone?!”

“Yes!”

“Can’t you like…do yoga or something? Do you have to do that?”

“All guys do it!”

“In the middle of the day in a public place?”

“This is not a public place!”

“We all have to work down here, Oliver! Oh god, I can’t believe this is happening. I need to disinfect everything.”

“Look, this is a one-off, it hasn’t-”

“This is not why I brought you a bed!”

“What did you think I was going to do in it?”

“Sleep! The bed is for sleeping! Not for…self-mutilation.”

“Mutilation?!”

“You didn’t look…gentle.”

“I was kinda in the middle of something I couldn’t stop!”

“Can you please put your pants back on?!”

“I told you to turn around!”

“You’re still—-how are you still—”

“I didn’t exactly get a chance to….”

“OH GOD.”

“Felicity, just…leave, please?”

“I need to go burn my eyes.”

“Hey!”

“I can’t believe I just saw my boss jerking off.”

“I’m not your boss anymore.”

“That doesn’t make this any better.”


	12. Good In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> “So…I’ve always wanted to know…was Isabel good in bed?” “Omg…Felicity it doesn’t matter. The whole time I was thinking about you. Why do you think I felt so guilty afterwards?”

“So, I’ve always wanted to know something…”

“What’s that?”

“Was Isobel good in bed?”

“….excuse me?”

“Well, after you and your dad both…”

“I’d rather really not think about that part…”

“But you do like to think about her…other parts?”

“Felicity, it doesn’t matter.”

“Well it does.”

“Not to me.”

“It matters to me. Was she good in bed?”

“She was good in bed.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I was expecting the evilness to actually…make her a bit worse. Like, the whole theory about human connections being crappy if you’re evil.”

“She built her entire career by laying on her back, Felicity-”

“So it was missionary?”

“What?”

“The sex. Was it missionary?”

“Do you really want to know this?”

“I’m just curious.”

“It wasn’t.”

“So it was adventurous crazy sex?”

“You sound disappointed.”

“I just…”

“It wasn’t adventurous. It was just…not all that gentle.”

“Oh.”

“We were both looking for something else. It was all about control for her. It was all about…something else for me.”

“Something else?”

“Relief. Things had been…stressful. I wasn’t even thinking about her. I was…picturing someone else.”

“Who?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

“Me?”

“Of course, you. It was always you.”

“But she’s…gorgeous.”

“And evil.”

“But gorgeous. I mean, did you even look at her naked?”

“Well, of course, I did, but-”

“And you’ve seen me naked-”

“I’d really like to see you naked now, but you keep talking about another girl I slept with and it’s kinda killing to mood-”

“And you were thinking about me?”

“I was starting to fall for you. Everyone was you. Everything reminded me of you. Falling into her, even though it was just temporary, I kept thinking of what it would be like to have that with you. And I…may have said your name at a…pivotal moment.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So that’s why she hated me?”

“Little bit.”

“Oh.”

“That’s why I felt so guilty when I opened the door and you were…there. I was worried you’d heard me.”

“Oh.”

“Because I was…not quiet about it.”

“How did I miss that? I was literally in the next room.”

“Can we please stop talking about this?”

“Only if you show me how not-quiet you were when you shouted my name.”


	13. Being Inappropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Team arrow plays Never have I ever Dialouge prompt: Never have I ever sexted. Felicity drinks…but she’s never sexted Oliver so he gets jealous

“Felicity? Can I ask you something?”

“Does it involve me waking up?”

“Yeah.”

“Ugh…okay, go, I’m listening. Totally awake.”

“Earlier, when we were playing that drinking game…”

“I really love that game.”

“I know. I didn’t realise how much I’d learn about you from ‘Never Have I Ever’…”

“I’ve never not done a lot of things.”

“That makes…not a lot of sense, but the point is…you’ve never…sexted me.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“But you have sexted someone.”

“Yeah, I have. A loooong time ago.”

“Why have you never sexted me?”

“Are you jealous, Oliver Queen?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I say enough inappropriate things already by accident, why do I need to get auto-correct involved?”

“Because I like it when you’re inappropriate.”

“It wasn’t a good sexting. It was…really bad. Like, not even a little bit funny bad.”

“Who was it?”

“Oliver-”

“I’m not going to hunt him down and destroy his phone.”

“It was Cooper. In college. He’d been pissing me off all night then kept texting me during my class, so I sent him back something I thought would shut him up and it got…misinterpreted.”

“Oh.”

“See, not so bad.”

“I was expecting worse.”

“You thought I’d been hiding out and sending filthy messages with a stupid grin on my face? Cooper wouldn’t have known what to do with it.”

“That makes me feel a little better.”

“The sex was really good that night though. That was the first time I didn’t fake it with him.”

“Felicity!”

–

Message received: [FSmoak]

_Still at work?_

Message received: [OQueen]

_Yeah, sorry. Crazy night. Be back in about an hour._

Message received: [FSmoak]

_Shame. I’ve been waiting for you._

Message received: [OQueen]

_Is this a creepy ‘what are you wearing?’ situation?_

Message received: [FSmoak]

_It could be._

Message received: [FSmoak]

_Except I’m not wearing anything right now._


	14. When You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> “Oliver? When did you know that I was the one?”

“When did you know that I was the one?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“No, you told me that you knew when you loved me. When did you know I was the one?”

“The One?”

“The one that was different to everyone else.”

“Felicity, you’ve always been different from everyone else. That’s why I love you.”

“Humour me, please?”

“It wasn’t instant.”

“So you don’t have a big revelation moment?”

“No. One day I just woke up beside you and realised I’d never want anyone else again.”

“Was there ever any doubt of that?”

“No, but it’s…overwhelming to wake up and know that you want to wake up to the same face for the rest of your life.”

“Even when I’m wrinkly?”

“Even then.”

“So you just knew? I didn’t do anything to inspire it?”

“Everything you do inspired it. You…snuck up on me.”

“Really? Because you kept coming to me, if I recall…”

“I mean…romantically. I’ve never done the whole friends-to-lovers thing like we did. I’ve always had fast and reckless and what we had was…comfortable. It was passionate in loving ways. Sweet. It took my breath away. You took my breath away.”

“I think that might have been the broken ribs.”

“No, it was you. It was always you.”

“You’re remarkably romantic when you want to be.”

“Now that’s definitely something you inspire in me.”

“You also have a remarkable talent for making everything sound like a pick-up line.”

“See, I’m used to corny pick up lines. I wasn’t used to you. You just appeared and crept into my life, and you made things feel like home. You make everything feel like home.”

“I think that’s my habit of leaving things wherever I go.”

“I think one day I just realised I’d loved you all along. Like…everything I didn’t realise I was looking for was right there in front of me.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen that quote on the internet.”

“I’m pretty sure you haven’t.”

“It was printed on a picture of a sunset.”

“That’s not funny when you do that, you know.”

“You saved it to a folder called ‘secret’.”

“Can you please stop hacking my laptop.”

“I didn’t have to hack it, you don’t have a password.”

“I should have known it was a bad thing to try and seduce you with internet memes.”

“You could have picked worse ones.”


	15. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Felicity: “Oliver? If you were to get a tattoo to represent me what would it be?”

“Oliver?”

“Hmm.”

“Are you still awake?”

“Kinda.”

“I’ve got a question.”

“Another one?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it about an ex-friend?”

“No, this one’s about me.”

“Okay, I’m awake.”

“If you were to get a tattoo to represent me, what would it be?”

“Is this about Shado?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Felicity…you’re stroking my shoulder.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“You know why I had it removed.”

“I know. I’m just…”

“Wondering where you fit.”

“Kinda.”

“If I had a tattoo to represent you, it’d be your name.”

“Isn’t that corny? You said people who got names as tattoos were trashy.”

“It’s not trashy for us.”

“What makes us the exception?”

“Not us exactly…it’s a corny concept, sure, but the meaning is different. It’s not because it’s a sign of ownership. I know I belong to you.”

“Then why my name?”

“Because my favourite thing in the world is your smile when I say your name.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely corny.”

“I mean it. Your eyes when I say your name are beautiful. Your name is…beautiful to say. You look happy, like…like you never expected I’d even be saying your name, and each time I say it is something brand new and wonderful.”

“That can’t possibly be true. It’s just a name.”

“Felicity…”

“What?”

“See. There it is. You’re smiling.”

“I thought you’d go with something different.”

“Maybe I should mix it up a bit. Have it in binary code.”

“That’s a level of nerdiness I’m not sure you’re ready for.”

“You’d have to translate it for me.”

“Do you trust me that much?”

“With my life.”

“Are you sure? Because I could always translate a grocery list instead.”

“That happened to Tommy when we went to Mexico once, they printed the Japanese word for ‘spinach’ on his arm.”

“Why was Tommy getting a Japanese tattoo in Mexico?”

“That’s…not a question for tonight.”


	16. Health Codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> “Oliver? Did you bring the pizza?”

“Oliver, is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Did you get the pizza?”

“Uhh….”

“…what do you mean ‘uhhh’?”

“So, that pizza place that you love…”

“Oh no, don’t say it.”

“Felicity, you knew this was going to happen.”

“No, please, no…”

“We’re sick almost every time we eat there.”

“That’s a coincidence.”

“Felicity…”

“What did they say?”

“It’s better you don’t know.”

“I need to know.”

“It was just a…”

“The truth, Oliver.”

“…They said it was the worst health code violation they’d ever seen.”

“Oh, God.”

“It’s for the best, Felicity.”

“So it’s…gone?”

“It was boarded up.”

“I should have been there.”

“It’s probably best you weren’t.”

“…what about the toppings in the store? The pepperoni? The diced beef? What happened to that?”

“They would have trashed it, I expect.”

“Oh, my heart…”

“They were…tainted, Felicity.”

“But they tasted so good.”

“Felicity, sweetheart…”

“But…what are we going to eat on Friday’s?”

“We can get a Chinese?”

“….there’s that Chinese over on third street, the one that-”

“NO!”


	17. What Did You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lovebeasunflowerhannie said: Dialogue prompt Olicity: “FELICITY! did you say dating Ray was like dating Barry with my body?!” “Don’t ask me that right now! Did you tell Barry that guys like you two don’t get the girl?” Please please say you can do something with this. Please!!!! Xoxo

“Felicity? Are you down here?”

“Yeah, over here.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Go for it, I’m listening.”

“Can you put the tablet down, please?”

“Oliver, what’s going on?”

“I just talked to Caitlin.”

“Okay.”

“Did you say that dating Ray was like dating Barry in my body?”

“She told you that?”

“Did you say it?”

“Well maybe, but-”

“I can’t believe I have to ask you this, but is this just about my body? Am I…smart enough for you?”

“Oliver, it wasn’t like that!”

“So Ray wasn’t an upgraded version of me?”

“Oliver!”

“Are you downgrading with me?”

“No, I’m not, and I can’t believe you’re jumping down my throat for this.”

“You didn’t think this might bother me?”

“You didn’t think I’d hear about you telling Barry that guys like you don’t get the girl?”

“He told you?”

“Yeah, apparently Central City are really bad at keeping secrets.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“At least when I talked to Caitlin, she was happy that I was happy.”

“All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

“But I wanted to be happy with you!”

“Felicity…”

“I wanted to be happy with you, and I told you that, while you were busy telling everyone else how you didn’t want to be happy with me. I mean, it’s one thing for you to shoot me down, Oliver, but you didn’t have to go around telling Barry and Digg and everyone else that you turned me down as well.”

“Felicity, it wasn’t like that-”

“But it was. I put everything out on the table for you. I was very honest that you were what I wanted, in any scenario, and you didn’t just turn me down, you told everyone why you thought it was a terrible idea to be with you.”

“I was keeping you alive.”

“I wasn’t living without you.”

“Felicity…”

“I’m not sorry for what I said to Caitlin. I shouldn’t have to be either. What I said was true, it was exactly like dating a mixture of you and Barry, but I didn’t want you and Barry, I just wanted you.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise-”

“I know. But that’s what happens when you don’t think.”

“I think I might have been overthinking things, actually.”

“So, we’re good here?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I think I owe you a dinner that doesn’t end in an explosion, and a night of apology sex.”

“How is apology sex different from normal sex?”

“Say yes and you’ll find out.”


	18. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Oliver and Felicity fighting over which tv show to watch and speedy sides with Felicity. Girls rule, he’s out-voted.

“Do you think he’s coming back any time soon?”

“Nah, Ollie’s always been a sulker.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“He used to do this when we were kids. He’d realise he lost an argument, go off for a sulk, and sneak back in when he thinks everyone’s forgotten.”

“Did it ever work?”

“Nope.”

“I just…he can’t win all the time.”

“I’m with you there.”

“I get that it’s important to him, but…all the time?”

“I can’t figure out the appeal, personally. I mean, the guys, sure, they’re nice to look at, but clearly thats not the reason he’s watching it.”

“It’s just the same announcements over and over, and day after day, and nothing ever changes.”

“For the record, I agree with your choice.”

“So you’re not a secret Sports Centre fan?”

“Hell no. I know he’s my brother, but the love ends at football. This? This is entertainment.”

“See! You get it. I mean, who wouldn’t want to watch this?”

“Apart from Ollie?”

“It’s not my fault they air this as soon as I get home from work. It’s like they know. They’re calling to me.”

“I used to watch this with Mom sometimes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we used to judge the dresses.”

“No way! Me too.”

“Oh, we’re going to need some ice cream for this.”

“There’s a tub of mint chip in the freezer I got yesterday, crack that open. The commercials are about to end.”

“Pause it! We can’t miss the before and after shot.”

“Do you think Oliver hates this show because it’s a wedding show? Maybe he’s worried it’s a hint that I want to get married.”

“Do you want to get married?”

“I don’t know. I never really thought about it.”

“Never?”

“Watch enough strangers stumbling through Vegas with the oh-god-what-did-we-do? face and eventually you forget what romance is.”

“Fair point. But you never pictured your dress?”

“Nope.”

“Not the ring? Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re crazy.”

“You’re just getting that?”

“Come on, all girls have a picture in their head of what they’d look like on their wedding day.”

“Are you Say-Yes-To-The-Dress-ing me right now?”

“Yes. I’m going to be your Lori.”

“You’re starting to remind me of Randy.”

“I’m good, I’m not that good.”

“Seriously, I’m going to be afraid of you throwing a veil on me in public.”

“Would you wear a veil?”

“Thea-”

“Asking for a friend.”


	19. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all i LOVE ALL your olicity dialogues (like seriously how genius is that?) And i wondered if you’d ever make one where oliver’s the one who’d ask a question to felicity that’ll make her squirm a bit(and not in the fun way ;) )

“So, I’ve been thinking, and I have a question for you…”

“Is this revenge for all the questions I’ve been asking?”

“Kinda.”

“Oh god.”

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

“No comment.”

“I wasn’t allowed to answer with that.”

“We were talking about kissing before, this is…so much more.”

“Yes, this is the ‘all the way’ conversation.”

“Can’t we just be happy that I’m not a virgin now, and yay for you being an awesome lover? Lover…still creepy.”

“Stop going off on a tangent. Answer the question.”

“No. I don’t want to.”

“Please? I’m just curious.”

“Mhmmmhhhmm.”

“What was that?”

“I answered, we’re done talking about it.”

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Maybe we should get your hearing checked, you are getting obscenely old.”

“I’m thirty-one, and stop that.”

“Stop aging? Yes, you should.”

“Felicity…”

“I was twenty-two, okay? Happy now?”

“Twenty-two?”

“I’m not a freak.”

“I wasn’t going to say that. i just…I assumed you and Cooper…”

“Well, we didn’t. He had…other interests in the bedroom.”

“You mean he was…?”

“No! I mean he preferred my hacking skills to anything else.”

“Oh.”

“It’s totally normal, you know. We’re not all early starters like you. Not all of us got invited to high school parties where you could sneak upstairs and feel someone up.”

“I’m not judging you.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not. I just…was curious.”

“Does it bother you?”

“That you waited? No.”

“No, that I’m not as…experienced as you?”

“Felicity…”

“I mean, we have good sex, right? Great sex.”

“We have the best sex. Really, I love our sex.”

“But-”

“Felicity…if you’re worried about experience, we can…experiment.”

“We can…what?”

“I love you. I really, really love having sex with you, and maybe we could…try something new. Put us both out of our comfort zone?”

“Like…crochet?”

“What?”

“It’s like knitting…that’s something new…”

“That’s not…what I meant…”


	20. How You Get The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Oliver, are you listening to Taylor Swift?? In which the team finds out Oliver is a Taylor Swift fan because Felicity is and made him listen throughout their road trip xD

“I’m just going to turn on the radio-”

“-THEA, NO!”

“….”

“…don’t say a word.”

“…is that Taylor Swift?”

“No.”

“This is a Taylor Swift song.”

“Thea-”

“Ollie, you have a Taylor Swift CD in your car stereo.”

“It’s not…not mine.”

“It’s not?”

“Felicity’s a fan, so when we were driving…”

“Whatever happened to ‘driver picks’?”

“I was trying to make her happy.”

“And how did that go for you?”

“She’s very happy.”

“And?”

“…and I accidentally learned the words.”

“To Shake it Off?”

“To the entire 1989 album.”

“Oh, Ollie.”

“Shouldn’t it be symbolic? I mean, 1989 was the year she was born, of course it’s her favourite album.”

“You learned the words to your girlfriend’s favourite album.”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“You are so-”

“Don’t say it.”

“-sweet.”

“I forget how much you’ve nailed the ‘annoying little sister’ thing sometimes.”

“You love me.”

“Stop it.”

“And you loooooove Felicity.”

“Yes, I do.”

“So, are you going to the concert together this year?”

“Thea-”

“Oh my god, you are, aren’t you?”

“Can you keep your voice down? She doesn’t know that we’re going.”

“You’re surprising her with Taylor Swift tickets?”

“I’m trying to, and you’re about to ruin it.”

“You are such a sweet, whipped doofus, Ollie.”

“The words I’m looking for is ‘best boyfriend ever’.”

“In your wildest dreams, maybe.”

“….I got that reference, you know.”

“You were supposed to.”


	21. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl said:
> 
> I know prompts are closed but but… Felicity rambles through sex, and Oliver’s biggest challenge is getting her to stop talking… I think it’ll be a fun dialogue fic or a 5+1 fic…

“Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Really wanna know?”

“I’m curious.”

“Now’s not the time to be curious, Felicity…”

“You said you like exploring new things…”

“Yes, and I’d like to explore them right now, with my mouth.”

“After you tell me.”

“Instead of telling you.”

“Are you ashamed?”

“No, I just…really want to do this…”

“You can’t keep kissing me and distracting me.”

“What about if I do this?”

“That’s…nice…”

“See…”

“You’re very good with your tongue.”

“I am.”

“Like, incredibly good.”

“I take compliments in the form of screams and lust-filled moans.”

“I’m serious, Oliver.”

“So am I.”

“See, this is what I’ve been waiting all day for….mmmm….yeah, exactly that…I…oh god, Oliver…that’s…unreal. How are you even possibly this good?”

“Felicity!”

“No, no, no, don’t stop, go back to doing that.”

“I’m trying to.”

“Then why are you stopping?”

“You keep asking me questions.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You’ve literally not stopped talking since you laid down.”

“Yes, I have.”

“Felicity Smoak, love of my life, light of my heart, hypothetical mother of my future children, please…for the love of God…shut up and let me go down on you.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“About going down on you? Yes.”

“The future children part?”

“As much as I’d like to mean it, I have a feeling we’re never going to make it to the conception.”

“Are you trying to get me pregnant?”

“I’m trying to get you to shut up in the nicest way possible that doesn’t get me kicked out of bed.”


	22. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> acheaptrickandacheesyoneline said: Dialogue prompt: fire alarm goes off

“So…”

“We don’t have to talk about this.”

“I was just being friendly.”

“You don’t have to, really. In fact, this is more mortifying for me if you’re friendly.”

“Are you cold?”

“I’m fine.”

“You look cold.”

“Why are you looking?”

“Your legs are purple.”

“Thanks, compliment a girl in her moment of need.”

“So you are cold?”

“The fire alarm went off in the middle of the night, I was in the shower. I am now in a towel on the street outside my apartment building, so yes, Oliver, I am cold.”

“Hey, don’t get snappy, I’m just trying to help.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Here, take my jacket for a while.”

“What are you even doing here?”

“Huh?”

“Did I forget to do something in the foundry? Did something come up?”

“I heard the fire response call on the radio tracker. I knew this was your building so I just wanted to check you were okay.”

“Aww.”

“What?”

“That’s sweet.”

“It’s not sweet, it’s…I was just concerned.”

“You came to check up on me.”

“I thought you might be…”

“…on fire?”

“No.”

“….you…thought I was cooking, didn’t you?”

“No!”

“Oliver Queen!”

“I’m just making sure you’re okay, I swear.”

“Well, I’m not okay. I’m fricking freezing. I swear to god it’s getting colder by the second.”

“That’s because you’re ummm…”

“What?”

“Your towel’s slipping?”

“My what?”

“You know on E! when they call it a uh…what’s umm…a nip slip?”

“OH MY GOD.”

“It’s fine. No one saw.”

“You saw!”

“Yes, I saw your uh…”

“Oh god, let me die now.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“You can go, really. I’m fine. They’ll be letting us back in soon.”

“Felicity, I don’t think you’re heading back inside soon. Why don’t you come back to my place for the night?”

“I can’t do that.”

“It’s no imposition, really.”

“I mean, I can’t do that because I can’t see anything. My glasses are on the bathroom counter. I can literally see three inches past your face.”

“You keep a spare pair at the office, right? We’ll swing by there and I’ll pick them up.”

“…why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re my friend, Felicity. And your legs look like you’re getting frostbite.”

“I’m fine, really.”

“One night, you can take my bed with the thousand pillows you think us rich boys sleep on, and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You don’t have to do this, Oliver.”

“I do.”

“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances…”

“Excuse me?”

“Just talking to myself, ignore me.”

“So, are you coming?”

“…please tell me you have spare socks in your car.”


	23. Is It Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can you do the next part of Concern please? When Felicity is at Oliver’s house, and she’s spending the night in his bed/getting ready or something…or the conversation they have in the car ride home/Oliver’s room…her finishing her shower. Something? Please? Take your time. I know you have a lot of prompts, but that was just too good to not have the next scene
> 
> Sequel to Concern

“You really don’t have to sleep on the couch, Oliver.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“I’m smaller than you are, I’d fit much better on it than you would.”

“Felicity, really, it’s fine.”

“Do you even fit on that thing?”

“Felicity, will you relax? There’s plenty of other beds I can sleep in if I need to.”

“Then why are you giving up your bed for me? I can sleep in one of the other rooms.”

“I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

“Why?”

“Because I know I upset you earlier with that crack about your cooking.”

“And that warrants losing your bed tonight?”

“Probably.”

“I don’t think friends are capable of using the ‘sleeping on the couch’ threat.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t threaten me then.”

“Maybe I should have. I mean, you have hovered outside the bathroom the entire time I’ve been in here.”

“It’s my bathroom.”

“I’m using it.”

“I need to use the bathroom, if you must know. I’m waiting until you’re done so I can…go.”

“Oh. Well, I’m almost done, I’m just brushing my teeth.”

“I’m getting desperate.”

“Use another bathroom.”

“Don’t think I’ll make it.”

“Well, you need to.”

“Felicity…just unlock the door, I’ll run in and be done in two seconds-”

“No!”

“I’ve already seen you in a towel tonight.”

“I’m not wearing a towel, you gave me your shirt, remember?”

“Good, so you’re decent.”

“You are not peeing in front of me.”

“Then turn around.”

“Oliver! Wait…wait, Oliver, no! Get out!”

“I’m sorry, I’m desperate!”

“I can’t believe you!”

“I….”

“Oh my god.”

“….”

“You really can’t talk and pee at the same time, can you?”

“…what?”

“Wow, guys really can’t multitask.”

“I don’t have to think about talking while using the bathroom.”

“Well, when do you make your phone calls?”

“…I don’t think I should be making any phone calls while I’m holding my…you know.”

“Oh, good point.”

“Wait, you make phone calls in the bathroom?”

“Don’t give me that judgemental look.”

“Well it’s weird.”

“No, it isn’t. We have a busy life, I have to call my mother sometime.”

“Felicity Smoak…that’s a weird thing.”

“It’s not. All girls do it.”

“I thought you weren’t the same as ‘all girls’.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“It’s a compliment, Felicity.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s a weird one, but it’s a compliment. Now, come on. Let’s get some sleep.”

“You really don’t have to sleep on the couch.”

“It’s fine, Felicity…”

“Unless…”

“Unless?”

“It’s a big bed. We could just…take a side each?”

“Oh.”

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“I want to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“…Okay then.”

“Yeah.”

“Did this just get weird?”

“It doesn’t have to be weird.”

“Is it going to be weird if we wake up cuddling?”

“…not if we’re cuddling before we go to sleep.”


	24. You Don't Want To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt: Thea: Felicity I need some advice…. Felicity: on what? Thea: how to make sex interesting….

“Hey, you got a sec?”

“Thea! What are you doing here?”

“What, I need an appointment to come see my sister-in-law now she’s a big time CEO?”

“I’m not actually your sister-in-law…”

“You will be when I’m done telling Ollie to get his shit together.”

“So, what did you need?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something personal.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Well…kinda.”

“You’re not in any trouble, are you?”

“No, but I need you not to tell Oliver about this…”

“Oh, no. I’m so bad at keeping secrets from him, Thea…”

“Trust me, you’re not going to want to tell him anything about this.”

“What is it? A sex thing?”

“….”

“It’s a sex thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Oh god. I am…not going to be good at this conversation.”

“Well, you guys have a pretty…good thing, right?”

“You mean me and your brother? You want to hear about me and your brother?”

“I just assumed what you had was pretty…intense, based on how often I’ve had to leave my own apartment to get some shut eye.”

“…I’m so sorry.”

“Well, I’m going to visit Roy again in a few days, and things have been great, but if I’m basically travelling out there to hook up with him every time, I want to try and make things…interesting.”

“Interesting how?””

“You know like…spicing things up.”

“Thea, what exactly are you asking me to help with?”

“Have you ever tried to…you know?”

“Spice things up?”

“Yeah.”

“Not exactly.”

“Really?”

“Thea, I was madly in love with Oliver for years before we got together. We’re still very much in the ‘holy crap do you really like me?’ phase, that hardly needs spicing up.”

“Ah.”

“But sometimes we do try to make it special. Well, more special. He’s a pretty attentive guy, so disappointing sex isn’t really a thing–”

“I don’t need to know that many details.”

“Well, what’s your thing?”

“My thing?”

“Romance or up-against-the-wall kinda stuff?”

“Felicity, I just really like sex with Roy.”

“I can see why you didn’t want to talk about this with Oliver.”

“Okay, I know I’m going to regret asking, but…did you ever make a guy…wait?”

“Like teasing them into oblivion and making them beg for it? Oh yeah.”

“You made Oliver beg?”

“Yeah, he even got on his knees.”

“You realise he’s the most stubborn man in existence.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“And you got him to beg…on his knees…for sex?”

“Yep.”

“You must have some really good tricks.”

“I highly recommend the waiting thing. Wait for him to really want it then just…ignore him.”

“Ignore him entirely?”

“Trust me, you’ll have so many orgasms.”

—

Two weeks later

“So, how many did you get?”

“Six in one night.”

“I got to seven.”

“What the hell are you guys doing?”

“You really, really don’t want me to answer that.”


	25. Cargo Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Olicity prompt: Oliver to Felicity : “You’ve got precious cargo now”

“Oliver, what are you doing?”

“Helping you.”

“This isn’t helping, this is hovering.”

“I’m not hovering.”

“You’re hovering.”

“I’m just…preparing.”

“For?”

“In case you need me.”

“Oliver, I am getting out of a car, why would I need you to help me with that?”

“Because you’re…”

“Pregnant, yes. I’m not even showing, Oliver.”

“I know, but…”

“But nothing. Oliver, we haven’t even told most people yet, remember? We’re going to wait until after the scan.”

“I know.”

“So all you’re going to accomplish by hovering like this is plastering our rumoured baby all over the front page of every tabloid in a fifty mile radius.”

“I always open the car door for you.”

“You’re hovering, Oliver.”

“I’m helping.”

“Why are you helping so…intensely?”

“Because…I want to.”

“You aren’t helping us keep this secret, Oliver.”

“Felicity, you’re having my baby, I want to shout it from the rooftops.”

“You spend a lot of time on rooftops, so it really concerns me when you say things like that.”

“I’m not actually going to scream it from the rooftops.”

“Part of you wants to, though, right?”

“Absolutely. I’ve never been happier, Felicity.”

“That doesn’t excuse hovering. I’m perfectly capable of doing everything for myself right now.”

“Not everything. Not allowing it.”

“Excuse me? ‘Allowing’ it?”

“You’re carrying precious cargo now, Felicity?”

“Did you just refer to our unborn child as cargo?”

“It’s precious.”

“It’s not shipped goods, Oliver. Do you think we should take out a Prime membership for next day delivery? What if we’re not home when it comes? Will it go a neighbour instead?”

“I meant the whole ‘handle with care’ analogy. That’s what I was ultimately going for with this.”

“I know you’re trying to be sweet, but I’m capable of doing everything for myself still.”

“Felicity…”

“But keep this attitude, please, because when I’m as big as a whale, I’m going to need you to help me put my shoes on.”


	26. Three Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: maybe an olicity pregnancy scare set in s4 please?

“Has it been three minutes yet?”

“It’s been thirty seconds.”

“Is time slowing down a symptom of pregnancy?”

“I don’t think it’s a symptom of anything except possibly excessive drug use.”

“Oh god, I feel sick.”

“That might be a symptom.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but can you please stop Googling things?”

“Felicity…”

“Because the internet is full of worst case scenarios, if you Google a pain in your fingernail it’ll turn out you’ve got cancer.”

“Felicity, you don’t have cancer.”

“No, but I might be pregnant.”

“Might be. We don’t know yet.”

“No, but in two minutes we will…”

“Then please just…sit down? Come here, come on. Pacing isn’t helping anything.”

“You set the timer for three minutes, right?”

“I set the timer. When it goes off, we’ll know, but right now, just…sit down. See, better?”

“How can you be so calm about this?”

“Freaking out isn’t going to help.”

“I’m freaking out.”

“I am too, I just…would it be the worst thing in the world? If you were?”

“No, of course not, I just think…is now the right time?”

“Is there ever a right time?”

“I know our family is here, Oliver, but I just can’t help thinking we’d have been better at this six months ago. Is that bad?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I actually agree with it.”

“Just…we had the house, we had all those spare bedrooms, we had a back yard…it was a safe neighbourhood. The kids were even going to trick or treat in our neighbourhood, and we missed it. Can you imagine taking a kid trick or treating here? We’d probably get murdered, Oliver. Not to mention that we’re living in your sister’s guest room because we can’t find anywhere to live as much as we love that house.”

“Take a breath…look, I’m worried about those things too. But maybe this is the kick we need to get settled. We can’t keep avoiding real life and pushing these decisions aside.”

“But we’re so good at it.”

“Maybe, but this is our chance to be good at something else.”

“Like…parenting? Oh god, it’s even terrifying to say.”

“We could do this, right?”

“I guess so.”

“You don’t sound very confident, Felicity…”

“I don’t feel it. Not…I’m not doubtful about us doing this, I mean, we’re obviously going through with it if this is what’s happening, how could we not? But this is a kid, Oliver…we don’t know how to raise a kid…this is brand new territory and that’s really fracking scary.”

“It’s completely terrifying.”

“Can we really do this?”

“I think we have to.”

“It’s not bad that we say ‘have to’, right? People do this all the time, don’t they?”

“Have babies?”

“Have…accidents. Happy accidents, of course.”

“Yeah, what do you think Thea was?”

“The illegitimate product of an affair?”

“….harsh, but true.”

“Oh god, that’s the timer.”

“Ready?”

“No. You look. I can’t.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“….It’s negative.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. No lines. No baby.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“But I’m late…”

“Maybe it’s stress?”

“Are you disappointed too?”

“Little bit.”

“But this is a good thing right?”

“We aren’t ready yet, are we?”

“I don’t think so. I mean…if it happens, we’ll step up, but I don’t think we’re ready to…try.”

“I don’t think so either. I think we need a bit more ‘us’ time before we start adding to it.”

“And maybe to move out of the guest room.”

“That’s something I’m definitely ready for.”

“Well…let’s do it.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s okay that we weren’t ready for this, but we need to stop ignoring the things that we are ready for.”

“You’re right.”

“Are you okay? You look…sad.”

“A part of me just spent three minutes thinking about a mini-you, and it was…nice.”

“Oliver…”

“Not ready, I know. But…when we are, I think we’re going to be great at it.”


	27. I Can't Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: How about a Halloween themed fic?

“So, you get the movie ready, I’m going to get some plates for the pizza.”

“Oliver-”

“What do you want to drink? I think I’m going to have a beer. Do you want one?”

“Oliver-”

“There’s a bottle of wine we haven’t opened, but I think it’s white wine-”

“Oliver, I don’t think I can do this.”

“….what?”

“I don’t want to watch Halloween.”

“Felicity…”

“I know you wanted to do the marathon, but I don’t think I can watch them, I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because you really wanted to do it. But I just…can’t. I’m sorry.”

“What changed your mind?”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid if it’s making decisions.”

“I just…I tried to pick up something new in college, so I took a class on film studies, and they were doing a study on horror movies, which was a really bad idea, but I thought the psychological aspects of it could be kinda interesting, and that maybe if I understood the aspects behind it then I wouldn’t be such a wreck during the movies, and Halloween was the one the studied.”

“And the science part didn’t work?”

“Not at all.”

“We don’t have to watch it, Felicity.”

“Really?”

“I’m not going to force you to watch something you don’t want to watch.”

“That’s not what you say about Sports Centre.”

“That’s…different. The point is, we can watch something else tonight.”

“Really?”

“Really. What about a different kind of marathon?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I’ve never seen the Pirates of the Caribbean movies…”

“None of them?”

“Why are you looking at me like I killed a puppy.”


	28. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artemis822 said: I have a story prompt for you. Road trip drunk karaoke, Oliver croons Sugar by Maroon 5 to Felicity. Little break from the kidfics, not that I don’t enjoy them.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“So, I’ve just had this text from Thea.”

“Right.”

“She said to thank you for the video.”

“….oh.”

“What video did you send her?”

“I don’t think I sent her a video?”

“Apparently last night you sent her a video with the caption ‘you’re welcome’.”

“Oh no.”

“You don’t think you sent her…”

“Oh god, give me my phone.”

“Felicity, we agreed that was just for us.”

“I don’t know how you talked me into it.”

“It was just for us.”

“We agreed that would never see the light of day.”

“It was good, though.”

“Yeah, but for us, not your sister.”

“If you sent our sex tape to my sister, we are officially never going home.”

“Agreed.”

“So?”

“Okay, relax, it wasn’t the sex tape.”

“Then what was it?”

“Okay, don’t freak out.”

“What’s worse than the sex tape?”

“….possibly this, because it’s you.”

“Me doing what?”

“Karaoke.”

“I’ve never done karaoke.”

“We were in a karaoke bar last night and we were drunk.”

“I didn’t….oh god.”

“Bet it’s all coming screaming back to you right now, isn’t it?”

“Felicity, tell me I didn’t.”

“You did.”

“Oh god.”

“And I filmed it.”

“Oh god.”

“And sent it to your sister.”

“Oh god!”

“Let me watch it.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Well if Thea’s seen it…”

“You don’t have to see it.”

“I clearly saw it if I filmed it…along with the entire karaoke bar.”

“Felicity, if you watch that video, I will cut you off.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. No sex for a week.”

“….That’s adorable, but you aren’t going to stick to it.”

“I can try.”

“You’d last ten minutes.”

“I can go longer than ten minutes without thinking about sex, thank you very much.”

“Sex? Yes. Sex with me? No.”

“Don’t watch it.”

“I’m gonna watch it.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I dare.”

“….is it bad?”

“Not so bad.”

“What song is it?”

“Maroon 5’s Sugar.”

“I don’t know that song.”

“You know every word to that song.”

“No, I don’t.”

“This video says otherwise.”

“You filmed it, for all I know it could be heavily edited.”

“After five margaritas? I doubt it.”

“Only five?”

“That I can remember….oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh…you’ve…started to dance.”

“I don’t dance.”

“I can see why.”


	29. Quiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: DIALOUGE: Felicity suggests that her nickname should be called Quiver to Oliver, because that’s where arrows go into but the rest of the team hears her as well ;)

“I’ve made a decision.”

“Felicity-”

“No, we’re going to talk about this.”

“Not right now, Felicity-”

“That’s twice. You need to stop saying my name. Thanks to my new job, it’s a popular name.”

“Fel-”

“I need a code name.”

“I said we’d talk about this later.”

“Now is later.”

“I’m a little busy right now.”

“No, you’re supervising, you said so yourself.”

“I need to be alert to the situation.”

“The others have this handled. We need to talk.”

“Really, not now.”

“Do you realise if anyone found your identity, I’d probably be arrested on association just because someone heard you say my name?”

“Fel-”

“And it’d probably be quicker than they arrest you, because the murder trials are getting slower to convict these days but cute girls like me capable of cyber crime? I’m not ready for prison, Mr. Green Arrow. I can’t make a shank and I don’t think I’m bitch material.”

“Felic-”

“And by bitch material, I mean ‘being someone’s bitch’, not ‘being a bitch’.”

“I guessed.”

“I need a code name.”

“We can talk about it later.”

“We don’t need to, because I’ve already decided on one.”

“I said-”

“I think it should be Quiver.”

“…Quiver.”

“Yeah, you know why.”

“No.”

“It’s a joke, think about it.”

“Can we please talk about this later?”

“Because you put your arrows into a quiver.”

“You need to stop talking.”

“And we both know where you like to put your arrow.”

“Oh dear god.”

“What was that noise?”

“That’s Thea, gagging.”

“Is she okay?”

“Everyone heard what you just said.”

“What?”

“The group comms line is still open, and everyone heard you.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?!”

“I said we’d talk about it later!”


	30. Good Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spookywithwifi said: Olicity being invited to a swingers party at some point in their new found suburban life.

“Does anything about this party seem weird to you?”

“Other than all of it?”

“It is weird then, it’s not just me?”

“It’s definitely not you. This party is weird.”

“Maybe we just have weird neighbours.”

“Felicity, I don’t think that’s it.”

“Well, we’ve never done the good-neighbour thing before, maybe this is just a neighbour thing.”

“This isn’t a neighbour thing.”

“Oliver-”

“Felicity, do you remember when we came in and the Hoffmans told us to put our keys in the bowl?”

“Yeah?”

“Think about it.”

“…well, we have a bowl for our keys by the door…”

“In our house. Why would we put them in somebody elses?”

“….Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

“Oh! Oh! Oh no.”

“This isn’t a barbecue, this is a swingers party.”

“…but we don’t…swing.”

“I think they’re inviting us to.”

“Is this what neighbours do? Because if so then I’d very much like to go back to the apartment building where no one talks to each other apart from the lady with the crazy cats.”

“What do we do?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“You’re usually good at extraction plans, Felicity.”

“I think this is a little out of our comfort zone, Oliver.”

“Which is exactly why we have to leave. Now.”

“Well, we can’t just make a run for it.”

“I’m considering it.”

“Your keys are still in the bowl.”

“Oh.”

“This does explain why they wanted to see photos of us on the nudist beach.”

“Which I hope you didn’t show them.”

“Of course not. But what do we do now?”

“I can get my keys out of the bowl, but I need you to distract everyone.”

“Why do I have to cause the distraction?”

“Because if you get the keys, you’ll knock the bowl over and our exit won’t be as graceful as we want.”

“Is there a way to gracefully leave a swingers party?”

“The longer we wait, the more likely it is we’ll either be climbing a fence or climbing out of a window. Now, I’m game, but you’re wearing a dress and-”

“Okay, I’ll distract them somehow.”

“Fake being sick.”

“I may actually be sick.”

“I admire your dedication.”


	31. You Look Nice, Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: hello there! Love your fics and I’ve got a prompt for you: could you maybe do a fic explaining why Felicity’s got shorter hair this season? I was thinking something along the lines of cooking accident : )

“…It looks nice.”

“Stop it.”

“It does.”

“Just don’t say anything.”

“Felicity–”

“Do you know what they said to me when I went into there?”

“…Did they offer you coffee?”

“They asked me if I was that poor woman from Pine Crescent who almost burnt her kitchen down trying to cook dinner.”

“…but you are the woman from Pine Crescent who–”

“I KNOW, OLIVER.”

“Felicity, it was just an accident.”

“We need to move house.”

“We just got here.”

“No, we need to live somewhere else, somewhere that the neighbours aren’t whispering about me wondering if it’s safe to invite the arsonist down the street to their barbecues.”

“Felicity, you’re not an arsonist.”

“Aren’t I? I did deliberately cook dinner, so one could argue that I deliberately started the fire.”

“Did you?”

“No.”

“Then you’re not an arsonist.”

“I was in the local paper, Oliver.”

“Yeah, but they didn’t name you…”

“Then why did you put the clipping on the refrigerator?”

“…Honestly, I’m hoping this will be one of those treasured family moments we look back and laugh on.”

“It won’t be.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Oliver, I just had to have my hair cut to make it the same length all the way around again. I had to have charred lumps of burned hair cut off. I am not going to be laughing about this.”

“It’ll grow back.”

“Give me the hat back.”

“You don’t need it, your hair looks fine.”

“I want the hat back.”

“No, because this hat is the reason you hid inside for three days.”

“No, I hid inside because the only salon in this town didn’t have any appointments for three days.”

“Felicity, it really does look nice.”

“It better look nice, it cost two hundred dollars.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, since I was there I figured I’d get the layers cut back in and have a conditioning treatment and have the color touched up, and they gave me a scalp massage too.”

“….weren’t we living on a budget.”

“We have money now.”

“Two hundred dollars for a haircut?”

“It was a thorough process.”

“Was the scalp massage necessary? I mean, I could have done that for you.”

“I have been through a trauma, Oliver!”


	32. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can you write a fic where oliver hustles felicity into a game of dart at the bar?

“Oliver, are you sulking?”

“No.”

“Because you look like you’re sulking.”

“I’m not sulking, Felicity.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I beat you at something you’re good at.”

“I never said I was good at it.”

“But you are.”

“I am.”

“But I’m better.”

“Do we have to talk about this?”

“Clearly, because you’re sulking.”

“I’m not sulking, I just don’t think the taxi driver wants to listen to our problems-”

“So it is a problem?”

“I didn’t mean that-”

“Oliver, come on, I’m finally good at a sport, can you please let me enjoy this?”

“It’s hardly a sport, Felicity.”

“Excuse me?”

“You just stand there and throw things-”

“Archery is a sport and you just stand there.”

“Felicity-”

“You can’t just decide it’s not a sport because I’m good at it and you’re not.”

“I am good at it.”

“Not as good as me.”

“Felicity-”

“It has a world cup.”

“What?”

“There’s a world cup of darts. See, it’s a sport.”

“You had to google it, didn’t you?”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s a sport.”

“It’s a bar game.”

“So is Pool. Which also has international sporting competitions, in case you’re wondering.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Is it because I beat you at that too?”

“That wasn’t a fair win.”

“A win is a win, Oliver.”

“You were bending over the table.”

“You’re supposed to do that!”

“Not so obviously.”

“You not being able to control your dirty mind doesn’t disregard my win.”

“People we didn’t know were chanting your name.”

“Because I was great tonight.”

“It was…”

“What? I can be good at things too.”

“You’re good at a lot of things.”

“But not sports.”

“I don’t know whether to be embarrassed or aroused.”

“I vote aroused.”

“I don’t think the taxi driver agrees with you.”


	33. Mothers Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can you write a fic where Oliver and Felicity are going to dinner with Mama Smoak, and Oliver is nervous out of his mind, but after meeting Donna he calms down…until Felicity goes to the bathroom and Mama Smoak tells him she found the ring, and asks when he is going to propose to her daughter?

“You know, don’t you?”

“Of course, I know.”

“How did you find out?”

“You’ve touched your pocket sixteen times since we sat down to eat.”

“Really, Donna?”

“Every time you hold her hand you stroke that particular finger.”

“So much for subtlety…”

“Relax, Oliver, she doesn’t know.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“How long have you had the ring?”

“I’ve always had it.”

“Always?”

“Well, not personally.”

“It’s a family ring, isn’t it?”

“It was my mothers.”

“Oh, Oliver…”

“One of the few things that weren’t sold off with the estate.”

“It’s a beautiful ring. It’ll really suit her.”

“Wait, you’ve seen it?”

“What, you didn’t think I was being a good host by taking your jacket last night, did you?”

“You went through my pockets?”

“You were acting shifty. I had a suspicion.”

“And?”

“I was right.”

“You knew I was planning to propose?”

“I was hoping so. When are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re carrying it around everywhere you go and you haven’t even planned it?”

“It’s complicated.”

“No, it’s not. Do you want to marry her, or don’t you?”

“Of course, I do. It’s…all I want.”

“Then ask her. It’s that simple.”

“No, it’s not.”

“You have a ring and you have the girl.”

“She deserves more.”

“Oliver whatever-your-middle-name-is Queen-”

“Jonas.”

“What?”

“My middle name is Jonas, after my grandfather.”

“Well, Mr. Queen, if you think you’re going to put off marrying my baby girl-”

“I’m not putting it off. I just…I want it to be special for her.”

“You are special for her.”

“If this goes to plan, it’s going to be the only time anyone ever proposes to her, so I want it to be…perfect. I want her to remember it for the rest of her life.”

“Well, Felicity told me you weren’t that good at school, but I thought you were smarter than this.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re being an idiot, Oliver. You want to give her special?”

“Yes.”

“You are special for her. I know my baby, and I know that you know her even better than I do. Do you think she wants fireworks and crowds? She doesn’t need the stars out of the sky, Oliver. She just needs you. That’s all she’s ever wanted, so that’s all you need to give her.”

“I guess you’re right?”

“You guess? Honey, a mother is always right. You’ll learn that soon enough. Or she will, at least.”

“What?!”

“I assume you’ll be thanking me for this great advice with beautiful grandbabies.”


	34. Lights, Camera, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitterviolets said:
> 
> Sex tape huh? How about Oliverband Felicity talking about making one?

“So, we’re doing this?”

“If you want to.”

“Do you want to?”

“I’m asking you.”

“Oliver…”

“We’re not doing this unless you’re completely on board with it.”

“I know that.”

“So are we doing this?”

“We’re definitely having sex tonight, if that’s what you’re asking…”

“Not just that.”

“I just…are we really sex tape people?”

“It’s just for fun. It’s not like we’re entering the porn industry.”

“Are you sure about that? Because one wrong press of a button and we’re all over the internet…”

“You’re better with technology than that.”

“Well, there’s risks, Oliver. What if someone breaks into the hotel room and takes the camera?”

“We’ll use your phone.”

“What if it’s saved next to the video of the cat stealing the neighbour’s breakfast I was going to send Thea?”

“Well we can move it to the laptop, right? It’ll be safer there.”

“The laptop that has permanent internet access?”

“We’ll be careful. We’ll make it, watch it once, then we’ll delete it.”

“Delete it?”

“If you want to.”

“Are you sure about this, really? I get that it’s a fantasy of yours, but …”

“We don’t have to do it, Felicity. Say the word, and it gets filed away with the Doctor Who fetish…”

“If you’d have just worn the trenchcoat…”

“He just looked too much like Malcolm, and it ruins the mood. Besides, it’s not the point.”

“I’m just worried that well…you’re Oliver Queen. If anyone’s sex tape was going to be released…”

“No one else has a girlfriend who’s a world master in cyber security like I do.”

“Are you bragging about my skills to be in the hope that it’ll turn me on?”

“Is it working?”

“Little bit.”

“I mean it, Felicity. If you don’t want to-”

“Oh, I want to.”

“You do?”

“It’s kinda been a fantasy of mine too…”

“Really?”

“Stop giving me the sexy eyes.”

“Nope, not gonna do that.”

“Oliver…”

“All of the sexy eyes for you right now, Miss Smoak.”

“Okay, so we do this once then we delete it?”

“We are not only doing it once tonight.”

“Oh?”

“Twice, at least.”

“Oh.”

“You sound disappointed…”

“My phone only has thirty-percent battery life left…what if it’s not enough? I mean, you do like to take your time down there…”

“Felicity.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking, hit record, and put the damn phone down before I throw it across the room.”

“Say that in the growly voice once more for the camera…”


	35. Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I have a prompt, but its a bit cheeky. Set before they were dating, going on a business trip Felicity gets stopped going through airport security and has to have the metal detecting wand waved over her, and has to admit that the industrial piercing might not be the only unusual body piercing she has.

“Why didn’t you just let me see?”

“A woman is entitled to her privacy, Oliver.”

“If it was about the industrial piercing.”

“It wasn’t, let’s just leave it at that.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“You…have another piercing.”

“Women get piercings, Oliver, it’s not weird.”

“Of course not.”

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“You’re trying to figure out where the piercing is.”

“I’m not.”

“You are!”

“We’re friends, right?”

“Yes.”

“So you could tell me, if you wanted to.”

“I don’t want to.”

“But if you did want to-”

“I don’t.”

“-then you could.”

“Can you please drop this, Oliver?”

“Okay.”

“…”

“…”

“Stop it.”

“I wasn’t doing anything.”

“You were thinking.”

“I’m just curious, that’s all.”

“No.”

“Upper or lower body.”

“Upper, that’s all you get to know.”

“Is it?”

“Want to tell me how you got that tattoo on your shoulder?”

“Not really.”

“Then we’re not discussing it.”

“…Someone gave it to me.”

“I didn’t think you gave it to yourself.”

“Did you pierce yourself?”

“I hate needles.”

“Then why did you get a piercing in the first place?”

“Teenage rebellion.”

“Is it a stud?”

“Bar.”

“Felicity-”

“Okay, you can have one guess.”

“Just once?”

“Guess wisely.”

“….Nipple.”

“Oliver!”

“You told me to guess!”

“I didn’t want you to guess that!”

“Because I’m right?”

“Because it’s not that.”

“It’s your navel, isn’t it?”

“Fine, yes.”

“Huh.”

“What? You have a fetish for navel peircings or something?”

“It’s not exactly a fetish-”

“Oh my god, you do.”

“No!”

“Please tell me you’re not thinking of-”

“Little bit.”

“Oliver!”

“It’s your fault!”

“How is this my fault?”

“You should have taken the piercing out before flight!”

“We need to stop talking about this now.”

“Agreed. Felicity…”

“No, I am not showing you.”

“Right.”


	36. What Was That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fulmencadit said: Seriously, your prompt number is ridiculously low. This has to be changed! So. Since watching the trailer, I have this idea about a cat in the lair. Like, they hear a noise and “what the hell, this is supposed to be high security” Or something like that. You’re better than me at this ;) Go wild!

“What was that?”

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear that?”

“I didn’t hear anything, Oliver.”

“Really?”

“Okay, that I heard.”

“Stay here.”

“It didn’t sound dangerous.”

“You only heard it once, how do you know?”

“How do you know that it is dangerous?”

“Please, just stay….is that what I think it is?”

“Oh my god!”

“How did it get in here?”

“Whose is it?”

“Well it’s not ours, and that’s all that matters.”

“Oliver!”

“Felicity, we are not keeping a stray cat.”

“But it doesn’t have a collar!”

“It got into a high security lair.”

“Accidentally.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Well, you must have left the window open.”

“We don’t have any windows, Felicity.”

“How else did it get in here?”

“I don’t know! I just care about how it’s getting out.”

“Oliver, we can’t just throw it out.”

“Yes, we can.”

“Oliver-”

“It doesn’t belong to us.”

“Exactly, maybe it has a home, maybe it has a family who’s looking for him.”

“We aren’t looking for a cat’s family.”

“I’m suggesting we take it to a vet to see if it’s microchipped.”

“Why don’t you use our scanner?”

“Because it might be hurt, Oliver!”

“It got in here fine.”

“Exactly.”

“Felicity-”

“Please?”

“…Are you giving me the eyes right now?”

“Is it working?”

“We aren’t keeping the cat.”

“Even if it has no family? What if it’s a stray?”

“Then we’ll take it to a shelter and they can find a suitable family.”

“We’re suitable family.”

“We aren’t getting a cat. We spend all our time here.”

“So does the cat.”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

“….fine.”

“What was that?”

“I said fine.”

“Sound more enthusiastic, why don’t you?”

“Don’t make me change my mind. Vet first, then shelter, then we’ll see.”

“You said ‘fine’, not ‘we’ll see’.”

“It’s going to turn into a ‘no’.”

“You don’t say ‘no’ to me.”

“I can try.”

“If you say yes, I’ll do that thing you like.”

“The one with the–?”

“Yup.”

“And you’ll wear the–?”

“All night.”

“What about–?”

“Whole package.”

“….Okay, get your coat, we’re going to the vet.”


	37. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Felicity keeps talking and talking and talking and maybe oliver is a little stressed out and he kinda snaps like “ohmygod shut up felicity ” and she goes like totally silent and looks a little hurt. And hes like “crap i didmt mean it”

“I know you said that we need to get home, but I just have a few more things to do.”

“Okay, no problem. Digg’s waiting for us downstairs, if you still feel like going for a few drinks? If you’re tired, we can skip it. Not that you’re not tired.”

“You can get going, if you want. I’ll meet you there.”

“It’s fine. I can wait. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever since the campaign started.”

“I’ll just be a few minutes. I just really have to get these emails sent.”

“No problem, take your time. Is there a coffee machine around here?”

“Just a second-”

“Sorry, I’m being distracted. You know what, I’ve got a few emails to send, so I’ll get get set up with my tablet and-”

“Felicity, can you just shut up for a second?”

“….”

“Oh, god, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not fine. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Oliver, it’s fine. You’re busy. I’m…interrupting.”

“No, you’re not. Come here…”

“You finish what you’re doing. I’ll go with John and meet you at the bar. Or at home, if you’re tired. Yeah, you’re tired, you should probably go home and rest.”

“Felicity, please.”

“You’re stressed, and I’m not helping.”

“Please, don’t go.”

“I’m just…Oliver, what are you doing?”

“Come here, please? Sit down. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine.”

“I talk a lot and-”

“And I love it. I’m just stressed with everything else. That doesn’t give me an excuse to take it out on the one person who makes everything better for me.”

“Oliver…”

“No, I mean it. I’m…so sorry, Felicity.”

“I would say I’ll try not to talk too much, but I don’t think that’s possible.”

“No, I love your babbling. I’ve just had…people demanding things of me all day. I just need to switch their voices off and focus on yours.”

“Then let’s get those emails replied to, and we can go shift your focus.”


	38. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Dialogue prompt.. “I haven’t done this in a while so I really hope it’s good.”

“I haven’t done this in a while, so I really hope it’s good.”

“What do you mean you haven’t done this for a while?”

“I mean, it’s not really something I do anymore.”

“Oliver…what exactly are we doing?”

“You asked me to arrange a date night.”

“I was expecting you to do dinner or…”

“I wanted to do something different.”

“O….kay.”

“Don’t look so nervous. It’s going to be fine.”

“You said you hoped it would be fine.”

“It’s going to be fine.”

“Hoped is not the same as ‘going to be’.”

“I just hope it’s the same as I remember it.”

“…is it sex related?”

“No, why would you think that?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Do you think there are sex things I don’t do with you?”

“Are there?”

“No. I probably do more with you.”

“Really?”

“Well, I’d never done that thing we did the other night before…”

“Really? Because you seemed to know what you were doing.”

“I googled it first.”

“Oliver Queen, did you use google for me?”

“Felicity, I’m not so dense with computers that I can’t find porn on the internet.”

“Please tell me you didn’t use my card to subscribe to anything.”

“I didn’t.”

“Good.”

“Might be getting some emails though.”

“….for what?”

“So, here we are.”

“Here?”

“Are you…disappointed?”

“I’m…surprised.”

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“Not in my entire life.”

“You’ll love it, trust me.”

“Getting my butt bruised isn’t my idea of a good date, Oliver.”

“You liked that date with the-”

“Didn’t we agree we’d never talk about that in public? Or ever?”

“Come on, trust me.”

“Oliver…”

“It’s just ice skating, Felicity.”

“It’s sharp metal on ice.”

“Kids can do it.”

“Are you trying to goad me into it?”

“Look, it’s just going to be you and me, I reserved the whole place for us.”

“Really?”

“So if you fall, no one will see.”

“It’s not funny, I have weak ankles…”

“It’s going to be fun, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“But next week, I’m picking date night.”

“Deal.”


	39. Mom, Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orangeisorange said: Dialogue prompt: morning after 4x06, Donna/Oliver/Felicity breakfast where Donna is just grilling them about their relationship, their future, their trip etc.

“So?”

“…Mom, why are you looking at me like that?”

“How was it?”

“How was what?”

“The make up sex.”

“I love you, but we are not talking about this.”

“You two are okay though, right?”

“Yes, mom, we’re fine.”

“Because I was worried about you after our talk.”

“You were?”

“Of course I was, hon.”

“You don’t have to worry, Mom. Oliver and I are fine.”

“Good. Because that man is a real catch.”

“He is.”

“He cooks, he cleans, and he just…adores you.”

“He does.”

“You really should put a ring on it.”

“Isn’t that his job?”

“Do you think he’s going to?”

“I don’t know, Mom. We’ve only been together for a couple of months.”

“You can’t put a time limit on true love, Felicity.”

“We’re not rushing on anything, Mom. This is pretty new for both of us.”

“That’s why you need to settle into it.”

“I think that’s exactly why we shouldn’t…”

“Felicity, baby girl, you’re supposed to be my smart child.”

“I’m your only child.”

“And one day, you’ll have your own child and you’ll understand just wanting them to have the best of everything…hon? Hon, are you choking?”

“I’m fine. I just…between you and Laura Hoffman I’m not sure how many kids I’m supposed to be having…”

“Who’s Laura Hofman?”

“Our old neighbour. You’d have liked her side from the cooking tips.”

“Oh, a recipe exchanger?”

“She brought us a slow cooker.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t even know what a slow cooker was.”

“Hon, I’m still not sure I know what one is.”

“I don’t want to rush, Mom.”

“Why?”

“Because if this is as good as life gets, I’m happy with that. I’m not in any rush for anything more because what we finally have after three years? It’s good. It’s really good.”

“But you’ve seen it, right?”

“The big sparkly ring hidden in the bowl on the coffee table? Yeah, I’ve seen it.”

“Why is it there?”

“He’s convinced he’s hidden it.”

“How long has it been there?”

“Since we moved back here.”

“When do you think he’s going to do it?”

“I’m shocked he hasn’t talked to you about it, given what I’ve learned the last few days.”

“Well, I did keep telling him to do it, but he never replied.”

“Maybe he won’t.”

“He damn well will.”

“Mom, do not speak to him about this.”

“You can bet your ass I’m going to talk to him about this.”

“Mom, please-”

“I’m at least going to tell him to hide the ring better.”

“That’s all you’re allowed to do.”

“My baby girl, a mayor’s wife!”

“Oh god.”


	40. Got Your Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> acheaptrickandacheesyoneline said: Oh, let’s do something fun. Thea bothering Oliver to try to get Constantine’s number from him because she needs a date to a gala.

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please, Ollie?”

“Thea, there is no way on this planet, no, in this universe, that I am giving you John Constantine’s phone number.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s dangerous, Thea!”

“I’m dangerous.”

“He’s not your type.”

“And my type has done me well so far?”

“He’s not really a relationship guy.”

“Who said I’m looking for a relationship?”

“Thea! I…I can’t have this conversation with you.”

“I’m not looking to…oh my god, Ollie. I just need a data to this damn gala you’re hosting.”

“The ‘damn gala’ being the one you told me would be a great idea for the campaign?”

“Exactly that one.”

“Then it’s your own problem if you don’t have a date.”

“Please, Ollie, do me a solid.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s a thing people say now.”

“I’ve been back for four years and I haven’t heard anyone say that. Ever.”

“This is me asking now.”

“And the answer is no.”

“Just one night.”

“I know what he’s capable of in one night.”

“Really?”

“Don’t look so happy about that.”

“Oliver, I have been single for…a while.”

“I was basically celibate for a year, Thea, it won’t kill you.”

“Wow, you really did love her.”

“Do love her. I do.”

“Shouldn’t you be saving those words for her?”

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“Just saying, I’ll be needing a date or the wedding too…”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m just saying, it’s good planning, I can ask him for both at the same time.”

“The answer is still no!”

“I could always just ask Felicity.”

“To be your date?”

“For John’s number.”

“She doesn’t have it.”

“No, but it’s on your phone.”

“My phone, not hers.”

“She hacks into your phone all the time.”

“What?”

“You had to know?”

“No?”

“You don’t have to look so panicked.”

“I’ve been discussing my proposal with you and John over text.”

“Yeah, but you deleted those messages, right?”

“No.”

“Are you insane?”

“I didn’t think she was hacking into my messages!”

“She’s going to know you’re going to propose tomorrow.”

“Let’s put this down to a third ruined attempted.”

“Third? I thought the souffles-”

“Was a second attempt.”

“And the first?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Now I have to know.”

“I had it all planned, but then she was upset, and it just wasn’t the right moment.”

“Upset about what?”

“We were watching that movie about the tsunami and the family that got separated and there was a lot of crying–”

“Did you cry?”

“We both did, have you not seen that movie?”

“No.”

“You need to. It’s incredibly moving.”

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“You’re not getting his number.”

“Ollie…please…”

“Don’t give me those eyes. I live with Felicity now, I am immune to those eyes.”

“Well, there’s one thing that you didn’t count on…”

“What?”

“Me swiping your phone out of your pocket while you were talking about that movie.”

“Thea!”

“I’ll return it later.”


	41. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> acheaptrickandacheesyoneline said:
> 
> Dialogue prompt since you asked so nicely. Felicity and Oliver discuss the “Chatty Cathy” comment.
> 
> A/N: This got soooooo out of hand.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Chatty Cathy, huh?”

“Don’t give me that look, I was really mad at you, Oliver.”

“Was?”

“Still am, a little.”

“But we just made up.”

“We had make-up sex.”

“I thought that was the same thing.”

“Did I really make you that mad by calling your mother?”

“I can’t believe the two of you are…”

“Close?”

“Clos _er_ than me and her.”

“Felicity-”

“How does it come so natural for you and her, but I have to try so damn hard just to be…tolerant?”

“Because you have history with her that I don’t.”

“Your mom wouldn’t have loved me as much as mine loves you.”

“True, but my mom wasn’t like your mom.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Although, my mom couldn’t cook either.”

“Really?”

“We hired cooks, she covered it well.”

“I can’t believe our moms have something in common.”

“I was pretty shocked too.”

“So, how long have you and my mom been best buds?”

“I wouldn’t say we’re _that_ close.”

“Do you have long talks about your feelings?”

“…..so it’s been about three months.”

“After we stopped in Vegas?”

“I got up in the night for some water and she cornered me in the kitchen.”

“That I can believe.”

“She thought we’d turned up in Vegas to get…”

“Oh god, she thought we were doing a shotgun wedding.”

“Basically. She started giving me lectures about baby-making road-trips and asking me whether or not we were using protection, and said you deserved something far better than a rushed engagement because I’d knocked you up.”

“…I’m going to apologise for my mother…again.”

“After that, we just started talking.”

“How do you go from _that_ to best friends?”

“I think she likes hearing about how in love with you I am.”

“Stop trying to get back onto my good side.”

“I’m serious, and I’m already on your good side.”

“There’s no way that you guys talk about me all the time.”

“We’re the two people who love you most, of course we talk about you.”

“Oh.”

“She also spends a lot of time talking about our wedding.”

“But we’re not-”

“I keep telling her that.”

“And she still thinks-”

“She’s making a scrapbook, Felicity.”

“We can’t leave her and Thea alone together. Ever.”

“Yeah, that’s incredibly dangerous.”

“…Oliver, how many people are planning our wedding?”

“….three. Four, maybe.”

“Who?”

“Your mother, my sister, possibly Lyla, I’m not sure.”

“…and who’s the other?”

“….uhhh.”

“It’s you, isn’t it?”

“I’m not planning, I’m just…thinking about it.”

“You’re thinking about us getting married?”

“I’m…thinking about being very certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you in it, and whatever that may or may not include.”

“That’s incredibly….non-Ollie of you.”

“It surprised me too.”

“Well…I love being with you. I think I’d be totally okay with this lasting the rest of your life.”

“Only the rest of _my_ life?”

“Women live longer than men. I could have a whole extra few years on you to enjoy my old age in peace.”

“Is that so?”

“Science proved it. That future guy said you live to be eighty-six, right? I’ll only be in my early eighties. The world will be my oyster.”

“You’ll miss me.”

“I’ll have Jose to keep me company.”

“Who’s Jose?”

“I’m assuming the pool boy at the retirement home.”

“Why are you in a home?”

“Because as soon as I’m old enough to legally pass my care off to someone who will feed and dress me, I’m going to.”

“Or, you could marry me, and I’ll take care of you.”

“Are you going to feed and dress me?”

“Not every day, but when the occasion calls for it.”

“Maybe we need to set some ground rules for this future together.”

“It’s a good thing we have a whole day in bed to plan it.”


	42. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turn-thy-paige said:
> 
> I have 3 prompts: #1 Felicity’s water breaks in the middle of the night and she doesn’t think she has the strength to push the baby out but Oliver gives her the courage to.

“Did you get the bag?”

“It’s already in the car.”

“So…what now?”

“Now, it’s time to go to the hospital.”

“Oh.”

“Felicity? Hey, talk to me.”

“But you said-”

“We can take a second.”

“I…don’t think I’m ready to go to the hospital.”

“Everything’s ready.”

“I mean me.”

“I’m scared too, Felicity.”

“You are?”

“This is our first baby. I’m terrified.”

“But you’re….you.”

“I still get scared. Especially when it comes to family.”

“We’ve done scary things before. It’s wrong to be scared about this, right?”

“No. This is way scarier.”

“You think?”

“Felicity, trust me. We’re ready. And the next time we come home, we’re going to have our little girl with us, can you believe that?”

“But there’s a whole lot of pain before that…”

“You’re worried about the pain?”

“I don’t like pain, Oliver.”

“You got shot once, remember.”

“And it hurt. Do you think I can have some of Digg’s magic aspirins before?”

“They’ll give you painkillers if you want them.”

“I want them. I want all of them. Seriously, I’m putting you in charge of my pain relief.”

“You already did.”

“I did?”

“You thought it’d be a good idea since I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

“That was really wise of me.”

“You said that too.”

“So, all the painkillers, okay? Anything they offer, I want it.”

“Got it. So, do you think we can get going now?”

“Do we have to?”

“If we move now we can get you in the car before the next contraction hits.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, this is exciting.”

“I know. I am excited. I am.”

“Don’t worry, we can handle excited when the drugs kick in.”

“Yes, let’s go and get some drugs now.”

“You’re sharing some of the gas and air with me.”

“I am not. That’s all for me.”

“Diggle had some of Lyla’s.”

“Lyla handles pain better than me.”

“I’ll sneak some while you’re sleeping.”

“We’ll see about that.”


	43. Your Mark on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Dialogue prompt… Felicity: “I think i want a tattoo like you.”

“I think I want a tattoo like you.”

“Not happening.”

“…Excuse me?”

“Felicity-”

“Did you just insinuate that I need your permission to do something to my own body?”

“I’m saying that you shouldn’t get one like mine.”

“Why not?”

“It’d be tainted.”

“You think my body would be tainted?”

“No, I mean the mark would be tainted.”

“Why?”

“Felicity, none of my tattoos are…none of them have good memories attached. I wouldn’t want you to feel like you’re linking yourself to one of my bad memories.”

“Maybe we can make a good memory of them?”

“Not these.”

“I’ve always wanted a tattoo.”

“Then you should get one, but not one like mine.”

“What am I going to get? A butterfly?”

“Something…you.”

“That’s a terrible answer.”

“You should be able to choose what you carry on your skin for the rest of your life. I didn’t get that chance.”

“What if…we both got one?”

“You want me to get a tattoo too?”

“Yeah. Something new.”

“Something for the both of us.”

“Exactly. Not like matching, but what something that reminds us of something good. I think you need that.”

“You are my something good.”

“Oliver…”

“I mean it.”

“Come on, let’s do this together.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Like I’d say no to carrying a part of you with me.”

“I’m already carrying a part of you with me.”

“What?”

“Umm…”

“Did you-?”

“That just kinda slipped out.”

“Are we-?”

“Probably could have told you in a better way.”

“I know what tattoo I’m going to get.”

“Slight change of topic but-”

“Our baby’s name and birthday.”

“So this is a good thing?”

“Of course it’s a good thing. This is the greatest possible thing in the world.”

“Good, because I’ve been worrying about how to tell you.”

“This was perfect. You’re perfect.”


	44. Sign the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity-is-endgame said: Big(HUGE)Fan of your work!! Just wondering if u could make a fic where Oliver goes through Felicity’s yearbook and finds out she was actually REALLY popular but not in the Mean Girls kind of way?

“What are you reading?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing that you hid behind a pillow quickly enough…”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Oliver, don’t lie to me, you had a book-”

“It’s private.”

“It’s not nothing then. It’s…”

“Felicity-”

“…this is my yearbook.”

“I can explain.”

“Oh, you better have a good one for this.”

“Your mom-”

“Of course she’s involved.”

“She left it here for you.”

“So you read it.”

“Not on purpose.”

“Then how?”

“She left it with a sticky note so it was open on the table when I got home.”

“Right.”

“I didn’t mean to read it, but there were so many comments-”

“Oh.”

“You said you hated high school.”

“I did.”

“But everyone loved you.”

“I did favours for people, Oliver, I was a hacker then too and–”

“There’s not a single comment in here about your hacking.”

“Well, they couldn’t say that because it was illegal-”

“Felicity, these kids really cared about you.”

“It’s a yearbook, Oliver. People write good messages whether they like you or not.”

“Do you know what I got in my yearbook?”

“I can take a pretty good guess.”

“Phone numbers from girls and crude jokes from Tommy.”

“Hey, I guessed right.”

“These messages are genuine. They’re talking about your smile, your laugh, your…purple streaked hair?”

“It was a phase.”

“A phase you want to revisit sometime?”

“Please tell me it’s not a turn on for you.”

“No, but-”

“I’m saying no just because you read my year book.”

“I guess I deserve that.”


	45. Twisted Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whatthatmeans said: Can you please write something about Felicity or Oliver calling Roy to tell him that Sara is alive?

“Did you manage to get through to him?”

“Yeah, he didn’t have a lot of time though.”

“How is he doing?”

“He doesn’t blame you for anything if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Felicity…that’s not…”

“I know you, Oliver.”

“I don’t feel guilty, I just…wish we didn’t have to do everything over the phone with him.”

“It’s what he wanted, Oliver. A fresh start.”

“I know, I just…”

“It doesn’t feel the same to do be doing this without him.”

“You feel it too.”

“I know there’s a lot more of us doing this now, but after we went for drinks with Diggle it made me miss the old days…not just the three of us, but the four of us.”

“It’s weird how it changes.”

“Roy was our first Team Arrow baby.”

“Baby?”

“In a weird way.”

“I guess so.”

“Because of the way we took him in, and you taught him how to control himself, basically how to be a man.”

“So if Roy was our baby, what was Sara?”

“The stray cat we adopted because she was adorable.”

“Roy’s a baby and Sara’s a stray cat?”

“Well yeah, Sara did come and go as she pleased.”

“Okay, I get it now.”

“So our baby and our stray cat are both leaving us. Well, left us.”

“They did. All grown up and leaving us for new identities.”

“They do it so fast these days.”

“Do you think it’s our fault? We do give them code names, perhaps we encouraged them.”

“No, I think we were great fake not-at-all parents.”

“I kinda see us that way, but I also think we’re forgetting about one person.”

“Digg.”

“He’s definitely a parent.”

“He’s an actual parent though, so he gets to act parent-like.”

“One day we will.”

“One day?”

“Uh huh.”

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Queen?”

“Same thing that’s going through yours right now.”

“Vigilante babies?”

“Actual babies.”

“Our fake vigilante kids might get jealous.”

“Our kids would be so beautiful everyone should be jealous.”


	46. Under the Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Olicity prompt: Felicity knows how to fix cars. Sexily. In the suburbs with all the men oogling her. Pleeease write this :)

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Do what?”

“Fix cars.”

“Well, technically I can’t, but machinery is all the same when it’s taken apart, so I can wing it.”

“It’s….quite a skill.”

“Yeah, it comes in handy. Came in really handy for you once.”

“When?”

“When your mom shot you? Do you know what helps keep a heart running? Having equipment that doesn’t have crappy wiring.”

“Is that why you stayed and upgraded the system?”

“You literally would have died without me.”

“That’s why I love you.”

“No, that’s why I’m your emergency contact.”

“Very true. But this…car thing…How did Mr. Hoffman know to ask you?”

“Oh, he didn’t. I offered.”

“You…what?”

“He mentioned it at the barbecue last night, so I offered to stop by this morning and take a look.”

“So…why was every other man on our street at the end of the driveway?”

“Because they all tried and failed to fix the battery.”

“Sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No lying?”

“No lying.”

“It means that I think you offering last night gave him every opportunity to tell every other guy in the street you’d be bending over the hood of the car this morning.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen–”

“You didn’t want me to lie.”

“You’re jealous.”

“Why do I need to be jealous? I have you.”

“This is some kind of male pride trip.”

“I think so.”

“You’re not used to other guys trying to eye up what’s yours.”

“Can we please not go into this?”

“You brought it up.”

“Felicity, I’m not jealous. I’m not having trust issues. I just…didn’t like how they looked at you.”

“They were impressed with my skills.”

“They weren’t oogling your skills.”

“Really?”

“I appreciated the sight. A lot. But I didn’t like them appreciating it.”

“Okay.”

“….okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I was expecting more anger.”

“Why should I be angry? They were being lewd and making you uncomfortable. If you’d stalked in and dragged me out of there or tried to punch them out, then I’d be angry. But not over this.”

“….I just need to check one more time, you’re really not angry.”

“No. We’re being honest with each other about our emotions now. That includes situations like this. Next time, you can come with me and distract the women-folk with your cooking skills and we’ll call it even.”

“You’re just saying that so you get more desserts.”

“Well, I can’t exactly marry you for your money, can I?”

“Ouch, you wound me.”

“You love it.”

“I know what you can do to make it up to me.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve been hearing this really weird rattle from under the hood of my car lately.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, do you think you could take a look at it?”

“Why don’t you let me change into something more inappropriate for the job?”

“Step into my garage, Ms. Smoak.”


	47. I Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Olicity in a I Didn’t Know I was Pregnant(TLC tv show) scenario with no hospital in sight. Thank youuu 

“Go away.”

“Felicity–”

“No, go away.”

“Felicity, you need to come away from there.”

“No, leave me alone.”

“Oliver’s on his way, we need to get out of here-”

“Go and I’ll follow you.”

“Felicity-”

“I’m not going first.”

“You have to.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“I just–ahhh!”

“Felicity?”

“No, stay over there.”

“The hell I will, you’re hurt!”

“I’m not hurt. I just…it’s cramps, it’s nothing.”

“Then let me help.”

“No, I can’t…I just need a minute, I don’t think I can move yet.”

“I’ll carry you–”

“Digg! No!”

“Felicity…”

“Don’t you dare tell Oliver I peed myself.”

“I don’t-”

“Swear to me.”

“Did you say you’re having cramps?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Felicity, are you in labor?”

“What? No.”

“You’re having cramps, and I don’t think you peed yourself.”

“I did.”

“No, I think your water broke.”

“No.”

“Are you pregnant?”

“No, I can’t be.”

“Felicity-”

“No! I’d…I’d have known. There’s no way I wouldn’t have known.”

“Let’s just sit down for a second.”

“I don’t want to sit down.”

“Come on, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s just you and me here.”

“Exactly! That’s why I can’t be pregnant, because if I were having a baby I’d be in a hospital with doctors and a lot of pain relief and Oliver and Oliver’s not here!”

“Is there any chance you could be pregnant?”

“I…I haven’t gained any weight, I mean, that can’t be good right? That can’t be healthy?”

“That might just mean it’s early.”

“Which is bad, right? Because early babies get sick and I can’t-”

“Which is why you need to come and sit down for a minute, alright? Felicity?”

“It hurts. It really hurts.”

“Alright, girl. Come on, we can do this.”

–

“Oliver?”

“Digg? I’m ten minutes out. Is Felicity okay?”

“She’s doing great, Oliver. She’s doing real great.”

“What’s that sound?”

“That’s your son.”

“…excuse me?”

“You’ve got yourself a surprise baby. He’s small, so we need to get them to the hospital pretty fast, but he’s crying pretty good and seems to be okay.”

“….I…Felicity wasn’t…”

“Yeah, that’s what she thought too.”

“Digg?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be there in five.”


	48. Didn't See That Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> devanrlanier said: can we get a squel to the story about felicity having a baby but not knowing she was pregnant i need a follow up to that story. thanks. :)
> 
> Anonymous said: can we get a part 2 for OLICITY: I CAN’T BE [+DIGGLE] ?? PRETTY PLEASE!!!!

“Hey, the doctor came around already?”

“Yeah, they left a few minutes ago.”

“Sorry, I wanted to be here-”

“No, it’s fine. You needed to get changed, they couldn’t see you like that.”

“How are you? And the baby?”

“We’re both fine, considering. They wanted him to spend a night in the NICU just because he’s so small and they can’t be sure how early he is, but thanks to our very generous health insurance, they’re bringing the unit in here.”

“They can do that?”

“In exceptional circumstances. They’re worried about the bonding process because of the whole not-knowing-I-was-pregnant thing.”

“But he’s okay? He’s healthy?”

“Yeah, his breathing’s strong and his temperature is good. We just have to keep him warm.”

“Explains all the blankets.”

“Not for long. They want us to try the skin-to-skin contact thing. Another bonding aid, apparently.”

“Whatever he needs.”

“Same thing I said. Oh, and he’s five pounds, nine ounces.”

“God, that’s small.”

“I know, look at his tiny fingers…”

“Felicity…we have a baby.”

“We do. I swear, Oliver, I didn’t know. I didn’t even suspect–”

“Hey, it’s okay. I know you wouldn’t have hidden anything. I don’t think either of us saw this coming.”

“I wasn’t even late. I wasn’t exactly regular, but–”

“Is that normal?”

“It can happen, sometimes.”

“And you’re-?”

“I’m fine. They checked me out, and everything’s fine. Lucky for us, Digg’s good at delivering babies….are you okay?”

“Me?”

“Yeah…we don’t exactly have time to figure out if we’re ready for this or not…”

“Well, we have to be ready. The most important thing is you’re healthy, and he’s healthy, and everything else is secondary.”

“We should probably look at some parenting websites.”

“I got us some books on the way over.”

“You did?”

“They sell them in the gift shop downstairs.”

“Well, at least we have something for him… God, Oliver, we don’t have a crib or anything. There’s nothing to take him home to–”

“Yes, there is. I took care of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Diggle’s at our place right now. He’s offered Sara’s old nursery furniture until we can get on our feet with him and get something permanent set up. He’s setting up the crib and giving us some of her old clothes she grew out of, the things that can pass as unisex.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I was surprised too.”

“Diggle’s have saved the day.”

“I think he’s won the Godfather status.”

“I think he’s won the middle name status too.”

“So…something John Queen.”

“Yeah, about that.”

“You’ve got ideas?”

“Just one. I was thinking about your father, but I know he was a big part of the man you’ve become, but I think there was another man who was an even bigger part of that.”

“Felicity…”

“So I think we should call him Tommy.”

“I…”

“If you like this.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I…this is our firstborn son, Felicity. We only get one shot at naming him.”

“I’m sure if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“Thomas John Queen.”

“Sounds pretty perfect.”

“Do you want to hold him now he’s not all slimey and gross?”

“He wasn’t gross, Felicity-”

“He was pretty slimey.”

“He’d just come out of your–”

“–area you aren’t visiting for a long time.”

“How long are we talking?”

“I just gave birth to your child without painkillers in the middle of nowhere. Your best friend was looking at my vajayjay, Oliver. Our best friend didn’t just get close enough to be friends with it, he pulled a baby out of it. This whole little thing, our little boy, came out of my–why are you smiling right now?”

“Our little boy.”

“Yeah. Kinda crazy, huh?”

“Well, we don’t do anything by halves, do we?”

“No, but can we at least do them with painkillers next time?”


	49. For Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dialogue Prompt: Thea sees their sex tape.

“We need to talk.”

“Now? Oliver, I’m about to go into a meeting.”

“Yes, now. It’s important.”

“Really important because—”

“Thea saw the thing.”

“The…thing?”

“Yeah.”

“What thing?”

“The thing that would be the worst possible thing for my sister to see.”

“…..no.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, that’s impossible, because we deleted it.”

“We kinda…didn’t.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen-”

“You shouldn’t have trusted me with that.”

“It was your phone!”

“You know I can’t work that thing!”

“It was your damn idea!”

“Hey, you were all for it at the time!”

“How did you end up sending it to Thea?!”

“I didn’t. I was in my office and she stole my phone and–”

“–you were watching it on your phone?”

“Maybe.”

“In. Your. Office?”

“Felicity, I-”

“Your office where you’re running for mayor?”

“I know, it was a terrible idea.”

“When Alex told you to avoid political scandals, this is exactly what he meant.”

“It’s not like it’s an affair, Felicity, it’s my fiance!”

“Your fiance who happens to be the CEO of a major corporation, who also happens to be doing unspeakable things on her knees.”

“It’s not unspeakable, it’s–”

“Where’s Thea now?”

“I don’t know. She ran out screaming about her eyes burning.”

“How can I ever look her in the eye again?”

“I’ll talk to her.”

“No! Let me. This should come from another woman.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“You’re clearly not equipped to handle this talk with her.”

“Felicity, I love you, but she’s just watched a video of you giving me–”

“Finish that sentence in my place of work and I won’t just make you sleep on the couch, I will staple you to it.”

“…Yes, dear.”

“I am going to go and talk to your sister before she vomits up what little respect remains for us.”

“Yes, dear.”

“We’re supposed to be having dinner with her tonight. We’ll have to cancel the barbecue.”

“Why?”

“Because I obviously can’t eat a hot dog in her presence ever again! Thank you, oh wonderful husband-to-be, for ruining sausages.”


	50. Time and Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: this is hardly the place

“Oliver, this is hardly the place.”

“It’s exactly the place.”

“That’s not what the desk is for.”

“Of course it is.”

“Every flat surface is not for sex.”

“You’re right.”

“See.”

“It doesn’t need to be flat.”

“Oliver…”

“It definitely doesn’t need to be horizontal.”

“Your hand can’t be there.”

“Yes it can.”

“Oliver.”

“It can also be…here.”

“Oh, god, Oliver…”

“See, isn’t that nice?”

“Nice isn’t the word I’d use…”

“I can make it so you can’t use any words.”

“But-”

“What about if my hand was….here?”

“Oliver!”

“Tell me again this isn’t what the desk is for.”

“It’s…”

“Tell me.”

“It’s not…stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“That…thing with your fingers. I can’t think.”

“That’s the point.”

“We’re supposed to be working.”

“I am working.”

“Not for actual work.”

“I’m working you up pretty nicely.”

“Stop it.”

“Do you really want me to stop?”

“Oliver.”

“If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. I’ll stop touching you. I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Don’t do this to me.”

“Don’t touch you?”

“Don’t make me go back to work frustrated.”

“So you do want an orgasm?”

“You called me to your office for one orgasm?”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“There two problems with that.”

“Name them.”

“The two problems are that I’m not getting at least two orgasms.”

“That all depends.”

“On what?”

“How long left on your lunch break?”

“As long as I need, I’m the boss.”

“That’s my girl.”


	51. Wanna See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dialogue: “Thea, your going to be an aunt!”

“Thea?”

“In here.”

“You got a minute?”

“Give me like five minutes, I’m all yours.”

“Actually, uhh…it can’t wait.”

“Is everything okay?”

“I need to talk to you about something.”

“Ollie?”

“Come here.”

“What’s going on?”

“Can we sit down a second?”

“Who’s dying?”

“No one’s dying.”

“Then stop asking me to sit down.”

“Okay, we’ll…stand.”

“So, what’s going on? What’s so important?”

“Felicity’s in the car, we’re on our way to the hospital.”

“Oh god.”

“She’s-”

“She’s sick, isn’t she?”

“What? No.”

“Why are you going to the hospital? Is it treatment? Is she really, really sick? Oh god, Ollie, I’m so sorry–”

“Thea, stop. Felicity isn’t sick.”

“Then why are you-?”

“That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

“Okay. Go.”

“You’re going to be an aunt.”

“….I’m….what?”

“Felicity’s pregnant, we’re having a baby.”

“….no way.”

“Yes way.”

“You’re having a baby!”

“We’re having a baby.”

“Oh my God, Ollie! I’m so happy for you guys!”

“But that’s not what I’m really here for.”

“There’s no better news you can give me than that.”

“Well, because of all the stress and late nights, Felicity hasn’t put on as much weight as they expected, which is how we missed it for so long, so she’s further along than we thought.”

“But she’s okay?”

“She’s fine, they said everything looks healthy. But they booked us in for a scan this morning and they said there’s a chance that we might find out the sex if we’re lucky, so…we were wondering if you might want to come with us?”

“Come with you?”

“Yeah.”

“To the scan?”

“Yeah.”

“To see my niece or nephew?”

“Yep….wait, are you-”

“Shut up, you’re crying.”


	52. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: “….Oliver.. John.. Me and Lyla have decided that we are cutting you guys off..”
> 
> This one’s also dedicated to the very special @aussieforgood HAPPY BIRTHDAY FELLOW HELLRAISER!

“So, I was talking to Lyla earlier today.”

“Oh?”

“We’re cutting you off.”

“Cutting who off from what?”

“Lyla and I are cutting you and John off until you get your act together.”

“…I’m sorry?”

“Sex, Oliver.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Watch me.”

“Where is this even coming from?”

“Lyla and I want to do something for Sara’s first birthday that isn’t overshadowed by this ridiculous tensions.”

“It’s not ridiculous, Felicity, it’s–”

“I know. We all know. But Oliver, this can’t go on forever.”

“I’ve been apologising to him non-stop since we got here.”

“And it hasn’t worked. He doesn’t want to hear that you’re sorry, he wants to hear a solution about how you move forward.”

“That’s not just up to me,”

“Which is why the two of you are going to talk things through and settle them.”

“I doubt that’s going to happen.”

“Then I doubt you’re going to be having any sex in the near future.”

“You can’t just cut me off from sex.”

“Yes, I can. I have the vagina, I make the decisions.”

“Well, I have the-”

“-secondary sex organ in the equation. In this equation, anyway. When you make decisions with yours, it’s never good.”

“It’s always good.”

“But it leaves us late for work, late for parties, late for basically any social occasion, and it’s very distracting, so it’s not making any decisions this time.”

“You can’t just hold back sex.”

“Why not?”

“…Because I like sex with you.”

“Well, I have to withhold something you like, otherwise it doesn’t count.”

“Was this Lyla’s idea?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“Because this seems like a parenting thing. I kinda feel like I’m being grounded.”

“You are. Until you get your shit together with John.”

“Felicity, you can’t-”

“Call John.”

“But…what are you doing?”

“Taking off my shirt, it’s just hot in here.”

“But, I can’t…”

“You’re right. You can’t.”

“But…I want to.”

“Call John.”

“Felicity-”

“I can’t see John being happy with this arrangement either.”

“Well, then he’d better be a lot more accepting of your apology.”

“Please don’t cut me off.”

“Call John.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is.”

“You can’t exchange sex for my friendships.”

“Yes, I can.”

“But…I love you.”

“And I love you too, which is why I’m doing this for your own good.”

“It’s not for my own good.”

“Yes, it is.”

“You said it’s for Sara’s birthday party.”

“And trust me, it’s for your own good that you are at that birthday party, and dammit, Oliver, you will be smiling for the photographs.”

“Felicity…”

“Stop right there.”

“I just-”

“Your phone’s ringing. Is it John?”

“I don’t appreciate your lucky guesses.”

“Go talk to John, clear the air, and later, you can appreciate whatever you want.”


	53. Hunger Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Felicity eats like…a ton. And olivers just wondering how in the world she stays so small… can be dialogue or nah. I dont really mind XD

“What are you eating?”

“Oh, I was pretty hungry, so I just made a sandwich. Want some?”

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.”

“Your loss, this is a great sandwich.”

“How do you even have room for that?”

“For what?”

“A sandwich.”

“I’m hungry.”

“But…we just had dinner two hours ago.”

“Yeah.”

“And dessert after.”

“Right.”

“…how do you eat so much?”

“I don’t eat that much.”

“Felicity, I love you, but I’ve watched you eat six different meals today.”

“So?”

“But you’re so…”

“So what?”

“Skinny.”

“I have a good metabolism.”

“But you don’t work out…at all.”

“That’s not true.”

“You do five sit ups a week.”

“That’s more than some people do.”

“I just…don’t understand.”

“I’d rather be happy than hungry.”

“I’m not denying that, but-”

“Are you saying I should eat less?”

“No!”

“Because if you’re worried about me gaining weight-”

“I’m not worried about it, Felicity, I-”

“I’ve just been hungrier than usual lately, but Lyla said it was totally normal and-”

“Wait, normal?”

“Yeah, but I-”

“Normal for what, Felicity?”

“I…I don’t think I should tell you this way.”

“…Tell me what?”

“This is supposed to be a romantic moment and now it’s not romantic and it’s about food and this isn’t how it’s supposed to happen.”

“How what’s supposed to happen?”

“It’s just…my body needs more food now. And it’s only going to get worse and-”

“Felicity, look at me.”

“I wanted to do this in a special way.”

“I…I think this is pretty special, if this is what I think it is.”

“That depends on what you think it is.”

“…are you pregnant? Are we having a baby?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re having a baby?”

“We’re having a baby.”

“This is…everything, Felicity. This is the best news…I just…Wow, I can’t even form words right now.”

“Isn’t that my job?”

“No, tell me again.”

“Oliver-”

“Please, tell me again.”

“We’re having a baby.”

“I love you. Say it again.”

“We’re having a baby.”

“I love you.”

“You’re going to be a father.”

“I love you, so much.”

“Oliver, I hate to interrupt this very, very precious moment-”

“What is it?”

“Can you just…pass me the second half of my sandwich.”


	54. See The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> melsanfo said: Ooh Ooh! I think I have a prompt for you! We ALL know that Oliver is a big fluffy teddy bear when it comes to Felicity so after your ‘Slade kills pregnant Felicity’ fic I think we deserve and want something uber sweet, bordering in cheesy to counteract the heartache. So let’s say Oliver knows that Felicity is a big fan of the Disney Movie Tangled and he somehow recreates the 'lantern’ scene for her during an anniversary or to make up for messing up. Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*

“Oliver, not so fast! I can’t see where I’m going!”

“That’s the point of the blindfold. Just hold onto me, I won’t let you fall.”

“That’s not what my shoes say.”

“I did say not to wear the heels.”

“But they’re so pretty.”

“So are you.”

“So, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A lot of Thailand has been a surprise, including the trip itself.”

“Well, I know it was a bit last minute, but I had to make sure we made it in time.”

“For what?”

“For this…”

“For…a deserted beach?”

“Wait for it.”

“Oh, wow.”

“See.”

“It’s just like…”

“I know.”

“Oliver, this is-”

“It’s Yi Peng.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Worth the red-eye flight?”

“Worth everything.” “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.”

“You’re being corny again.”

“I mean it. I never dreamed I’d get to actually experience things like this with you.”

“These are the best things.”

“Natural wonders?”

“Well, not so natural…I mean, I’m pretty sure those lanterns are a huge danger to flight paths.”

“It’s okay, we’re not flying out until Sunday.”

“We feel so far away from everything out here.”

“I know what you mean.”

“I feel like we’ve been down in the foundry for so long we forgot how beautiful the night could be.”

“I think I just needed to find my light.”

“Take your pick, there must be thousands up there.”

“I think I’m good with the one I’ve got here.”

“Corny.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.” “What’s that smile for?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to hearing that.”

“Want me to say it again?”

“I never want you to stop. I want this…you…for as long as I can.”

“Lucky for you, I’m getting kinda attached to you.”

“Kinda?”

“Yeah, I think you might be stuck with me.”

“With you? Forever?”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“I think I can live with that.”


	55. Rest of my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lecomics-hooverman said: Please can you write an olicity dialogue about them argue about who loved who first ? :) <3 i’m sure i said that before but i really enjoy reading your stories !

“It can’t have been you. I swear it was me.”

“Not possible. I was definitely first.”

“But you could just be saying that, you’re not actually right.”

“I fell in love with you first, Felicity.”

“How can you prove it?”

“I said it first.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Of course it does.”

“The first time you said it you were trying to trick Slade.”

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t feel it.”

“I still don’t think it counts. At least when I said it, I acted on it.”

“Right before I was about to join the League of Assassins and you thought you were never going to see me again.”

“Oh, I knew I was going to see you again.”

“Felicity-”

“I told you, I couldn’t leave you there.”

“Okay, well, what about when I was back. What were we doing when you first knew you really, rest-of-your-life loved me?”

“There were a lot of moments that I thought about it. But I think the moment I really knew was the morning when we were flying out to Italy.”

“The morning we were up at four o’clock in the worst motel room we’d ever stayed in?”

“You were singing. I came out of the shower and you were singing along to the radio. I’d never seen it before, and it just made me realise you’d really opened up with me. I think a part of me was worried that it’d end up being a summer fling, but seeing how comfortable you were…how happy you were…I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life making you that happy.”

“You were singing in my moment too.”

“Oh god. No.”

“What?”

“I don’t sing well.”

“It was a good moment.”

“Just tell me it wasn’t that day in the car when I got the bug in my teeth.”

“I knew I loved you from the second I asked you to come with me. When we were all talking and you kissed my shoulder, I knew…”

“But that wasn’t the rest-of-your-life moment?”

“No, that came later than I thought. We’d just got the house.”

“Really? That late?”

“Oh, I loved you, Felicity. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life for you, like my head just kind of assumed it, but then there was that welcome barbecue that the Hoffman’s threw, remember the street party?”

“How can I forget? I got a real crash course in domesticity that day.”

“I was coming inside to get a drink, and you were there in the front yard, sat on the floor with the kids who were bringing out their tablets for you to fix, and you had the Hoffman’s baby in your lap, and it was bouncing with the music because you were singing along to it and I just…”

“…knew.”

“That was when I called Thea to get Mom’s ring out of the vault for me.”

“Right then?”

“She kept offering it when I spoke to her, and it terrified me, but after that…it was like seeing this whole future we could have and it didn’t scare me anymore. I wanted it.”

“But what about the future we have here?”

“It’s different, I know.”

“Yeah.”

“But not bad different.”

“I’m worried that it won’t be the same.”

“You never said that.”

“It’s not a huge worry. But I think about what would have happened if we’d stayed in Ivy Town.”

“You weren’t completely happy there, Felicity. We wouldn’t have ever stayed there long-term.”

“But what if I’d grown into it? For all we know, we were one accidental pregnancy away from me being Super Wife.”

“Is that a real thing?”

“It might have been. Now we have to see what happens with an accidental pregnancy here.”

“Who says it’ll be accidental?”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying…I would.”

“Oliver…”

“Not right now, but…everything’s over with Darhk now, and we’ve got the wedding next month, and…to be honest, I’ve been thinking about that spare bedroom a lot.”

“You’d really want that?”

“Felicity…with you, I want everything. But only if you want it too.”

“I don’t know. I mean, I want it, I do, but-”

“I’m not saying we have to make a decision. I’m just…letting you know where I’m at. In case anything happens.”

“You mean in case of accidental pregnancy?”

“Well, things happen, nothing’s completely effective…”

“I’d like to say that would stop me panicking over a pregnancy test, but it probably won’t.”

“Probably?”

“I have it on good authority that I’m a pregnancy test panicker.”

“When did you take a pregnancy test?”

“About an hour ago.”

“Felicity?”

“And I’m still panicking about it.”

“What did it say?”

“I don’t know. I left it in the bathroom and then you came home and I was too panicked to go and check it.”

“Let’s go check it.”

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got that look on your face again.”

“What look?”

“The rest-of-your-life look.”

“I think that’s just how my face looks when I’m with you.”


	56. Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geniewithwifi said: Team Arrow practices using Laser tag

“I don’t see how this is productive.”

“You’re just scared you’re going to lose.”

“Felicity, I have the best aim on this team.”

“That’s not the point of the game.”

“The point of the game is to shoot your opposing team.”

“By working as a team, which you need help with.”

“Laser tag is not a learning experience.”

“Not with that attitude it isn’t.”

“Do you see that?”

“What?”

“The group behind us is a ten year old’s birthday party.”

“Oliver, I’m saying this because I love you-”

“Don’t say it.”

“But every one of those ten year old boys probably has a better acceptance of team work than you do.”

“I don’t need help working as a team.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Felicity…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to do this.”

“You’re doing it.”

“You said it’s important for me to be more open and honest with you.”

“About your son, not about this.”

“Felicity-”

“Your son who, by the way, is crazy excited for this.”

“It’s a group of adults bringing a nine year old to a laser tag game.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“He’s the only kid in our group, it looks like we’re trying to press him into a gang.”

“It’s a little boy getting to know his family.”

“You’re using my son against me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I hate that it’s working.”

“This isn’t just about you, Oliver. We missed William’s birthday last month, so this is important to him, and everyone - everyone - needs a reminder about how to work as a team. Apparently you seem to forget that when I take a nap.”

“You were in a coma.”

“Napping.”

“Are you even medically cleared for this?”

“Are you actually concerned, or are you asking as a means to avoid this?”

“…actually concerned.”

“Let me make this very clear - whether or not I am medically cleared for this, you are going into that arena whether you like it or not.”

“Someone’s changed their mind…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that when they had that attitude in the Hunger Games, you thought it was ‘wrong’ and ‘oppressive’.”

“Do you know what’s wrong, Oliver?”

“Arguing against my fiance.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you know what’s best for me.”

“Oliver, just relax. Enjoy yourself. That’s all I want for you.”

“One game.”

“Three games.”

“Two games.”

“Three games, because I just paid for three games. Go, have fun with your son.”

“Felicity-”

“I recommend you move in the next three seconds, or you’re going to miss being on his team because Thea is about to steal him from you.”

“Love you, see you later.”


	57. Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: How about a one shot were Felicity wants to go back to work after being shot and comes downstairs dressed and Oliver is like where do you think your going and is worried about her retuning to work

“You look nice.”

“Thanks. I haven’t worn this dress for a while, I figured it needed some attention.”

“Is it comfortable over your dressing?”

“It’s a big snug around the waist from it, hence the blazer, but having it that tight is actually pretty comfortable, it feels a bit more secure.”

“You’ve been laying around in my shirts for a week, anything would feel snug after that.”

“But I can’t wear your shirts out of the house.”

“No, that’s true. Where are you going? Is Thea taking you out?”

“No, Digg is.”

“I knew you were loving all this time to play with Sara.”

“Actually, he’s taking me to work.”

“No, he isn’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not going back to work, Felicity.”

“I am the CEO of a major company, Oliver. I have to go back to work. There are things I need to do.”

“Which you can do from home.”

“Not everything.”

“You’ve been in the hospital, Felicity, everyone - including the shareholders - understand that you need time to heal.”

“I am healing.”

“You’ve been home for a week.”

“And I’ve been very lazy and laid down a lot and God help me, Oliver, I’ve actually finished my Netflix list.”

“Then you can go back to bed and start on your Amazon Prime wishlist.”

“Are you ordering me back to bed?”

“I’ve done it before.”

“Yes, but there’s clearly no sex involved this time - which I also miss, BTW, and we should get right on at some point.”

“Felicity-”

“Oliver, I’m okay. I’m ready for this. I’m ready for life to carry on.”

“I’m not sure I am.”

“Oliver, please.”

“You almost died, Felicity.”

“Almost. But I’m right here. With you.”

“Trying to go to work.”

“I just need to go in for a few hours, Oliver. Digg’s going to stay with me the whole time. I think he likes having the official bodyguard job back. He’s going to sit in my office the whole time, and I’ll be home by lunch, I promise.”

“Four hours.”

“Really?”

“I’ll make lunch, be home for one.”

“…Can we make it two, just in case?”

“Be home for one, and we’ll see about that other thing you want.”

“The Amazon Prime list, or are you using sex to bribe me?”

“…I’m using sex to bribe you.”

“Aren’t I supposed to do that to you?”

“I guess I’ve got better self control than you.”

“That’s a lie, and we both know it.”

“I did just behave myself for an entire week while you wore my shirts.”

“That’s true.”

“But I did miss the dresses, to be honest.”

“You’ve been wonderful, Oliver. You’ve taken brilliant care of me, and I’m not dismissing that at all. I just need to take care of a few things and then you can take care of me for the rest of the week.”

“Felicity, I’m always going to take care of you.”

“And I’m grateful for that. I am.”

“Just be careful, okay?”

“I promise.”

“Have you taken your painkillers this morning?”

“Yes, and I’ve got extra in my purse just in case I need them.”

“Okay. One more thing-”

“Oliver, I’m okay-”

“I just made coffee. I was going to bring it up to you, but you can have it for the road instead.”

“Best future husband in the world.”

“The only one I plan on you having.”

“At least we’re on the same page for something.”


	58. Pay Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mymusiclove101 said: I know I already prompted but… I was thinking you could do a sequel to Guess where Oliver finally sees her other piercing?
> 
> Sequel to Guess

“So, what is it about the piercing that turns you on?”

“It’s not…”

“Are you into a weird stabbing fetish, or just piercings?”

“It’s not a fetish. I just…like how they look.”

“I can’t believe I’m showing you this.”

“Well, like you said, at least it’s not in your-”

“-finish that sentence, I dare you.”

“-private area.”

“Well done.”

“A deal’s a deal, show me.”

“Ten seconds, no touching, no drooling.”

“No promises.”

“Yes promises.”

“You should have won the bet if you wanted to avoid this.”

“I didn’t lose on purpose.”

“You’re stalling now. This could have been over fifteen seconds ago.”

“Okay.”

“Wow.”

“That’s all? Just a ‘wow’?”

“Are you expecting something more?”

“I can’t believe we had this whole thing for a —what was that?!”

“You said no touching.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to worry about you blowing on me.”

“But I didn’t touch you or drool, those were your conditions.”

“You blew on me!”

“You owe me three more seconds.”

“No way, you just blew your chance of ever seeing that piercing again.”

“But did you like it?”

“I feel violated, Oliver.”

“You liked it, didn’t you?”

“Violated. Betrayed. I can’t believe I got…blown on.”

“There’s a lot more where that came from.”

“How would you like it if someone blew you like that!”

“….”

“Oh god, why did I even open my mouth.”

“….”

“Oh no, I’m making it worse.”

“So much worse.”

“Have you…are you…”

“Yes.”

“Oh god.”

“Felicity, I’m extremely turned on right now, and if you don’t want any part in that, then you should probably go. Now.”

“One thing first.”

“….you did not just blow on my ear.”

“Now we’re even.”

“We are so far from even.”


	59. Loose Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ronnieraymonds said: promt: felicity high on pain killers and embarrassing her and Oliver in front of the team

“Oliver, where are my glasses?”

“You’re wearing them.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, they’re right on your face.”

“But everything’s fuzzy.”

“That’s because you’re on a lot of painkillers right now.”

“But I’m at work.”

“Yes, you’re in the base.”

“I’m all about the bass, ‘bout the bass, no treble.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s the song! You know the song!”

“I’d guessed it was a song from you singing.”

“You can’t have forgotten it! You said you loved it.”

“Felicity, you really should be at home, resting-”

“Remember, I sang it for you in the shower, and we were dancing-”

“Felicity, let’s get you home-”

“-and we were shaking our butts.”

“Felicity!”

“You remember, right?”

“That never happened.”

“Oh.”

“Remember now?”

“Yeah, we said we’d never talk about it again because tequila makes us do terrible things.”

“And you’re talking about it.”

“And everyone can hear me.”

“Yes, they can.”

“So I shouldn’t talk about things that they shouldn’t hear.”

“Which is exactly why you should be at home. Resting. Relaxing.”

“Our vacation was relaxing. We should have another vacation.”

“We’ll have our honeymoon soon.”

“We do!”

“So that can be our vacation.”

“Do you think we’ll have more sex on our honeymoon than we did on our vacation?”

“Felicity-”

“Because we had a lot of sex on our vacation.”

“Please, stop talking.”

“We didn’t even make it out of Starling before we-”

“Felicity, you need to stop.”

“But I’m remembering our vacation. It’s relaxing me.”

“Okay, let’s take you home. Right now.”

“It relaxed you, too. So why don’t we go home and relax together?”

“We are leaving.”

“Don’t forget my glasses.”

“You’re wearing your glasses.”


	60. Hangover City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:Prompt: Season 3, Roy and Felicity get drunk with her old Vegas friends, friendly skinny dipping happens. Roy bugs the crap out of Oliver about it.

“I just don’t understand-”

“You don’t have to understand. It happened. It’s never going to happen again. Life goes on.”

“But you-”

“Life goes on, Oliver.”

“How did this even begin to happen?”

“Alcohol.”

“Clearly.”

“Don’t mutter under your breath at me like that. I already feel bad enough.”

“Again, the alcohol’s fault.”

“Oliver, I am already leaning over a toilet. If you’re not going to rub my back and tell me I’m pretty, then leave.”

“I’m not saying I won’t do it, I just…”

“You think I deserve this hangover.”

“You were naked with Roy.”

“And several other people.”

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

“Pass me that water?”

“I just don’t understand what possessed you to-”

“Oh, spare me the judgey eyes.”

“I don’t have judgey eyes.”

“Like you’ve never gone skinny dipping before.”

“I’m not-”

“There are naked pictures of you on the internet, you know. At least no one has naked pictures of me.”

“Well…”

“….oh no.”

“You told Roy to send me one.”

“Oh no.”

“Which means there’s a naked photo of you on Roy’s phone right now.”

“Oh no.”

“Roy went into hiding two hours ago after he realised what he’d done.”

“…you already went to his hotel room, didn’t you?”

“You are on Vegas lockdown for the rest of this trip.”

“You can’t do that to me.”

“Watch me.”

“They’re my friends, we were having a good time.”

“Naked. With Roy.”

“Well, Thea’s seeing Alex now, so he wanted a Vegas fling, I told him I could set him up with-”

“What did you just say?”

“That I could set him up with Natalie. I mean sure, she’s a little slutty, but maybe he needs that.”

“No, about Thea.”

“…nothing. I said absolutely nothing about Thea.”

“Is Thea dating my campaign manager?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You said she was seeing Alex.”

“You can’t believe anything I said. I’m not making smart choices.”

“You said-”

“I let our friend send you naked photos of me in a pool.”

“-that she was seeing Alex.”

“For all we know, I’m still drunk.”

“I need to go and kill someone right now.”

“Can it be me? This headache is making it hard to see.”


	61. Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey girlie this prompt come from the latest EBR arrive on InStyle/Golden Globe Awards in Hollywood, so… Oliver’s bride is asked to do some photos because, of course, she is become a fashion icon, and this make Oliver uncomfortable, not jealous, (pouting, Oliver? really??) because now, everybody is looking/wanting to his Felicity. Thank you for your amazing write. You rock!!

“What about this one?”

“It’s nice.”

“Nice? Okay, no. This won’t do.”

“I like it!”

“You said it’s ‘nice’.”

“It is nice!”

“I can’t turn up to benefit looking ‘nice’.”

“Are we having different interpretations of the word ‘nice’?”

“Obviously.”

“Nice is a compliment. I like it.”

“I can’t look ‘nice’. You can’t ‘like’ it.”

“Isn’t that why we’re here?”

“Do you know who I am, Oliver?”

“….I really don’t like all these trick questions today.”

“I am Felicity Smoak-Queen. I am the CEO of Queen Incorporated. I am the wife of the mayor of Star City. People look at me. They look at me a lot. I can’t afford to just look ‘nice’.”

“But you always look nice.”

“I need to look radiant, Oliver. I need to look flawless.”

“Felicity-”

“I need to look like a goddamn Disney princess. So let me ask you again, how does this dress look?”

“I preferred the one before.”

“What specifically about it?”

“I don’t-”

“The faster I choose a dress, the faster we can go home.”

“It was longer.”

“Longer?”

“It didn’t…show as much leg.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen-”

“I didn’t mean-”

“My legs are my best feature.”

“I love every part of you.”

“I just… it makes you look elegant.”

“Instead of hot?”

“Am I in trouble if I say yes?”

“You basically just said it.”

“Oh.”

“And yes, you are in trouble.”

“I don’t see why it should be a bad thing. I love you in anything you wear, I think you look hot no matter what, and I don’t think it’s a bad thing for me to want to keep that sight to myself.”

“Oh, you are so-”

“Not in a jealous way! You said yourself that people are going to be looking, and I don’t want you getting upset tomorrow because of what the magazine covers are saying like you did last month.”

“That was different. They weren’t talking about my dress choice, Oliver.”

“You said the dress was too tight-”

“And we shouldn’t have eaten right before going because of course I had a food pudge so yes, there were pregnancy rumours everywhere.”

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“They basically called me fat, Oliver!”

“They said you were pregnant.”

“Which I’m not.”

“I know, but… one day.”

“One day, I will rock the hell out of a maternity dress, but tonight, I am going to put a stop to all these rumours. So, what about the blue dress I put on first?”

“It was n-”

“If you say nice, I will consider divorcing you.”

“…-not nearly as nice as the green one you tried on after it.”

“I should have known.”

“It’s a thing.”

“You have weird things.”

“It’s not as weird as your salmon ladder thing.”


	62. Spoke Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A belated birthday gift for @mel-loves-all xxx

“Oliver…”

“Don’t.”

“Oliver, it’s nothing to worry about-”

“Felicity, just…”

“Look at me. It was fine.”

“Fine? Felicity, tonight is the start of our whole future together and I was aiming for something a little better than ‘fine’.”

“I didn’t mean…So you got a bit…over excited…I’m sure it happens-”

“Don’t tell me that it happens to a lot of guys.”

“Well, apparently it does.”

“Apparently?”

“Well, I’ve never…”

“Great. Confess your undying devotion to the love of your life and instantly go down as the worst sexual encounter of her life.”

“Hey! You are far from the worst.”

“Felicity, I-”

“You know it’s kind of a compliment.”

“How so?”

“To me. I know it was probably something to do with this attempt at celibacy you’ve had this year and our first time together was pretty…well we both went off like a rocket, really, and your body must be catching up still to your normal standards but.. if you look at it from the perspective that I…caused that…then it’s actually a compliment?”

“Felicity…”

“As if I were that irresistible that I made your brain short out, of course…not that I am but-”

“Felicity…”

“I mean your normal standard of woman is at minimum a ten out of ten and I’m not exactly a hag but I know I’m pushing eight on my good days and…”

“Felicity… stop that. You’re above a ten, every day.”

“Wasn’t I supposed to be making you feel better?”

“I’m not trying to be…”

“Grumpy?”

“Yeah… I just… Since that night in Nanda Parbat, all I could think about was getting back home to you, and…well this. I had dreams - very vivid dreams - about what I wanted to do to you, about that sound you made when you came… and I finally get you alone and I barely make it in the front door.”

“Oliver, we’re tired. We haven’t slept in…who knows how long. So you came quickly. It’s not the end of the world.”

“Come here…”

“Already?”

“Let’s see if I can make you come as quickly as you made me come.”

“Now this sounds like a fun game…”


	63. Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi! Can you write about Thea being really upset about something, and coming to see Oliver? And instead of him handling it, Felicity does, and Oliver falls in love with her even more because of the way she treats his sister?

“I just…I don’t understand it!”

“I don’t think there’s anything to understand .”

“But he left, Felicity! And as far as I’m concerned, I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Of course, you didn’t. He’s just being an ass.”

“And he doesn’t even tell me he’s leaving! Just packs his crap and goes.”

“So how did you find out?”

“Came home to a note on the bed.”

“What?”

“Yep.”

“….Asshole.”

“I have the worst luck.”

“Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true! My record with guys is…terrible.”

“Like mine’s any better.”

“Please, you’re shacked up with my brother in perfect world.”

“Yeah, but look what I had to go through to get to that.”

“What, a rich billionaire?”

“Don’t you remember Cooper?”

“Who’s Cooper?”

“Right, I forget sometimes you didn’t know half the stuff that went on. Cooper was my ex from college who died in prison. Well, he didn’t die, he just pretended to die and then came back last year to kidnap me and my Mom and try to get me to adapt my super virus for him. What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“That’s exactly what Roy did to me.”

“What?”

“The fake prison death thing. That’s what he did!”

“Well, that was kinda a planned thing, but-”

“But men are assholes.”

“Yeah, men are assholes. Right now. But in my experience, an asshole usually ends up to someone much better coming along.”

“That better be true.”

“It was for me.”

“Hopefully without the League of Assassins drama in the middle like you had.”

“Wouldn’t it be you bringing the League of Assassins drama?”

“That’s a good point.”

“You’re gonna be fine, Thea. He’s the one losing out on something good here.”

“Thanks, Felicity.”

“Come on, let’s get the guest room set up for you.”

“Why?”

“What, you want to go back to the apartment with the half-empty closet? Yeah, I don’t think so. Here we have wine and ice cream and everything you could possibly want in a break up survival kit. So you’re going to stay here and tomorrow we’ll go and burn anything he left behind.”

“I’m so glad my brother married you.”

–

“You’re good with her.”

“She’s a grown up, Oliver. It’s hardly babysitting.”

“You know what I mean.”

“She’ll be fine. She’s had her heart broken, but she’ll be okay. I said she could stay for a few days.”

“Of course, as long as she needs.”

“I didn’t overstep your brotherly duties, did I?”

“Not at all.”

“Because she came here to see you. I was just Plan B.”

“When it comes to heartbroken Queen’s, you’re never a plan B.”


	64. Warm and Fuzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holyxsmoak said: First – I love your writing <3 Dialogue Prompt: “I’m ready to try again.”

“I’m ready to try again.”

“You are?”

“Yeah. I think…no, I know I am.”

“Felicity…we don’t need to rush this.”

“I know, but…we both want it.”

“Yeah.”

“You do still want this, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Because just because I’m ready, I know that doesn’t mean-”

“Felicity, I’m ready.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m definitely ready.”

“Right. So…we’re doing this.”

“We are.”

“We’re going to have a baby. Well, try to–”

“Felicity…it wasn’t anything we did. It was just nature.”

“I know, I’m terrified that it’ll happen again.”

“So am I. But for what it’s worth, I’m glad that even though we did have to go through that, we went through it together.”

“I just hope we don’t have to go through it again.”

“I’ve got a feeling.”

“A good feeling?”

“A really good feeling.”

“And where’s this good feeling coming from, Oliver?”

“My beautiful, insanely-intelligent and perfect wife wants to have babies with me, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.”

“Warm and fuzzy, huh?”

“Yeah, crazy, right?”

“Funny, because I feel that way about you.”

“I make you warm and fuzzy?”

“Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Felicity?”

“What?”

“Do you think it’s possible to fall more in love with a person more every single day?”

“I really hope it is. Why don’t we test that theory?”

“I’ve got a better idea…”

“Mmm?”

“You, me, and Bali.”

“You want to go back to Bali?”

“I think if we’re planning things this time, we should start where everything really started to go right for us.”

“That’s a very warm and fuzzy idea.”

“I’m full of good ideas tonight.”

“You’re going to have to prove that.”


	65. Compromise

“So, what are you suggesting?”

“A compromise.”

“Then you must have something that I want.”

“Mr. Queen, are you suggesting that I haven’t come to the table with any bargaining chips?”

“I notice that your hands are empty.”

“What I have to offer isn’t tangible.”

“You have my attention.”

“In fact, what I am willing to negotiate with is something I know you’ve been looking into for some time.”

“And I’m listening.”

“You want more out of life.”

“Go on.”

“You aren’t unhappy with your life, but you want something more.”

“And it’s within your power to bring that to the table?”

“Mr. Queen, what you want isn’t something you can accomplish without me, and we both know it.”

“You’ve done your research.”

“I would never come to you unprepared.”

“Despite that, I’m yet to hear your compromise.”

“I will be open to your discussion on what it is you want, but I have to know that you’re going to grant some leeway on what I want.”

“If I’m going to change my position on that point, I’m going to need more than just a discussion your part.”

“Then what are you proposing?”

“We can’t go in halfway on both points. Either we walk away from this, or we end up with what we want.”

“Then we have a clear position, don’t we?”

“So, we’re in agreement?”

“Do we need to put this in writing?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Ms. Smoak.”

“You haven’t called me that in a long time.”

“I thought it was best to remain professional during the negotiations.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little overkill to bring business tactics into marriage?”

“Not when it works so well.”

“So, we’re both getting what we want?”

“You can have the dog, on the condition that it’s not a small yappy thing, and that it’s a family pet.”

“And we can try for another baby.”

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Queen.”

“Will that be all, Mr. Queen?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something? We haven’t sealed our arrangement.”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

“I’ll need to be seeing you in your wedding ring.”

“I never take it off.”

“ _Just_ your wedding ring.”


	66. Hoverbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: dialogue fic please? “stop hovering over me oliver, or I swear to god….! I’m pregnant, not sick!”

“Oliver?”

“Yeah, hon.”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“That.”

“I’m just trying to-”

“Hover? Mission accomplished.”

“I’m not-”

“You’re hovering, Oliver. Stop it.”

“Felicity, you’re-”

“Pregnant.”

“Exactly.”

“…I’m not trying to run a marathon, Oliver.”

“I know, but I just want you to…”

“Oliver, I love you very much, and I know you’re wanting to take care of me and the baby, but this is going out of hand.”

“I’m not being that bad.”

“I’m pregnant, not sick.”

“Felicity-”

“It’s very nice when you pull my chair out for me, or when you rub my back, but you don’t need to do every single thing for me every second of the day.”

“I…okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t look okay, you look sad.”

“It’s not that, it’s just…”

“Oliver…what is this really about?”

“I don’t want to miss anything.”

“Oliver…”

“This is our first baby together. I want to feel like…”

“Like a part of it.”

“Yeah.”

“Oliver…I know you don’t exactly get to do a lot of the whole pregnancy thing, but there’s a lot more to it than the pregnancy. You’re going to be a lot more hands-on when she’s here…”

“You think?”

“I know. You’re not getting off that easily.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but stop hovering.”


	67. Polite Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi! I love your writing :) My prompt is a bit smutty - the night you referenced in “You Don’t Want to Know” where Felicity got Oliver to beg on his knees for her.
> 
> Anonymous said: I need something semi or fully smuttt based off of that gif of emily eating ice cream. Pleeezzeee!

“Felicity. You need to stop.”

“Stop what?”

“That.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing, and it’s evil.”

“It’s not evil at all. I’m hot, this is cold. I’m cooling down.”

“Felicity.”

“There’s no need to get all growly about it.”

“This is torture, this is actual torture.”

“Really? Because you’ve been tortured before.”

“Felicity-”

“And I’m being rather pleasant right now.”

“You’re being a massive tease, and it’s not fair.”

“Really, you’re going to stomp your feet and complain it’s not fair?”

“It’s not.”

“I am well within my right to eat an ice cream.”

“Then I am well within my right to be horny.”

“I knew it. You’re giving up the bet.”

“What?”

“I knew you’d give in before I did.”

“I’m not giving in.”

“You want sex.”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ve won.”

“No, you haven’t. Because I’m not getting sex right now, am I?”

“Nope.”

“Wait, I’m really not?”

“No.”

“…why?”

“I don’t feel like it?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“But….it’s not fair.”

“Man up, Oliver.”

“Man up? If i were any more of a man right now, my dick would break off and leave me.”

“If it gets any harder it’ll get real easy to break off.”

“Can you stop staring at it, please?”

“It’s just an erection, Oliver.”

“You’re staring at it.”

“Am I hurting it’s feelings?”

“Yes.”

“Aww, poor penis.”

“Can we please have sex?”

“Nope.”

“Felicity…”

“We’re not having sex because you’ve got a boner.”

“What if I went down on you?”

“Mmm…no.”

“But you love it when I go down on you.”

“I also love apple pie, but I don’t fancy it right now.”

“I’ll give you a really good orgasm.”

“I’m not taking off my pants for one orgasm.”

“Three.”

“Oliver, you are not winning this fight.”

“I’m not fighting, I’m begging.”

“Get on your knees and prove it.”

“I’m not getting on my knees unless you put your legs over my shoulders and let me go to town on you.”

“Is that so?”

“Like all night. I will spent all night between your legs.”

“That’s not going to help your erection.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“I’m not just sure I’m feeling it.”

“Really? Not even if I do this…”

“Oliver…”

“See, you’re lying, because you’re wet. You’re so wet.”

“Maybe I’m enjoying having you at my mercy.”

“I’m just going to confiscate these…”

“Give me back my underwear.”

“Nope.”

“I’ll let you go down on me. If you beg.”

“Felicity, for the love of god, let me give you an orgasm.”

“Say please.”

“Say my name.”

“You’re not getting the point.”

“Oh, I plan on getting straight to the point.”

“You’re wasting a lot of time talking and yet I’m not hearing the words I want to hear.”

“Felicity…”

“Say please.”

“Please can I go down on you?”

“Get to work, mister.”


	68. The Flu

“I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying.”

“I am.”

“People don’t die from colds, Oliver.”

“Can I have a blanket?”

“No.”

“But I’m cold.”

“You’re lying on the bathroom floor.”

“Please?”

“You want me to bring the bed sheets into the bathroom floor?”

“Please?”

“Yeah.”

“There is a zero percent chance of that happening.”

“But-”

“You’re not sleeping in the bathroom.”

“You made me sleep here last week.”

“Because you were drunk and vomiting on the bed. That was different. This time you’re just too lazy to get up and walk to the bed.”

“Not lazy…dying.”

“Oliver, you’re not dying.”

“Get up.”

“Can’t.”

“Please?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“I can’t lift you. You’re really heavy.”

“Can’t.”

“Oliver, you have thirty seconds to move before I take a photograph of your bare ass and send it to Cisco to do whatever Photoshop wonders he wants.”


	69. Harsh Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Drabble prompt: this idea just came to me and there is no fanfic like this: Oliver catches felicity dying her hair and she gets super embarrassed but Oliver thinks it’s cute and fluff happens ☺️

“It smells.”

“Then don’t hover and you won’t smell it.”

“I have nothing else to do.”

“Go for a walk. Go for a run. Go shopping. We’re in Vegas. How can you not have anything to do?”

“We’re in a motel in the middle of nowhere near Vegas. There’s literally nothing to do out here.”

“Well, maybe if you’d been willing to drive a little longer last night we’d have actually made it to the hotel we were supposed to be in.”

“And we’d probably have died in that fire the hotel had last night.”

“Oliver-”

“So really, my need to make love to you last night saved our lives.”

“We wouldn’t have died in the fire.”

“You don’t know that.”

“They have smoke detectors for a reason.”

“Well, my Smoak Detector was stronger.”

“Okay, that was beyond terrible. Go. Out. Get out of my bathroom.”

“I’m trying to shave.”

“I’m trying to dye my hair!”

“And I’m trying to watch.”

“Can I please get a little privacy?”

“Felicity, three days ago you peed with the door open.”

“I was half asleep!”

“Yesterday morning you peed behind a bush.”

“You were supposed to be keeping watch.”

“I was.”

“At the road, not me!”

“We agreed no secrets, remember?”

“Well, I want this to be a secret still.”

“Really, what is that smell?”

“It’s the peroxide, Oliver.”

“It’s…weird.”

“Well, if we were in Vegas like we were supposed to be, I’d be having this done in a salon and not using a kit from that weird drug store.”

“What if it makes your hair fall out?”

“Why would you say that?”

“Could that happen?”

“Get out of the bathroom, now.”

“You realise it’s blue, don’t you?”

“Yes, it’s supposed to be.”

“Really?”

“Oliver, leave me alone.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Look at us. Five weeks and there’s no mystery between us anymore.”

“That’s not true. There’s a little mystery.”

“I heard you poop yesterday.”

“Excuse me?”

“Motel bathrooms echo. It was quiet.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I had trouble looking you in the eye for a while.”

“Is that what that was?”

“Yup.”

“Well, I found one of your tampons in my jacket pocket the other day.”

“Oh, yeah. It was when you leant it to me and I didn’t know if I needed a fresh or not.”

“I figured. Oh, and we need to do something about your morning breath.”

“Is that why you’ll only do me from behind in the morning?”

“You noticed?”

“Well…you fart in your sleep.”

“Felicity!”


	70. Step Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dialogue Prompt: Jealous Oliver. Meeting an ex of Felicity he didn’t know about. The ex is a good/nice guy. Felicity reassures him that she will always choose him over anyone.

“So… today was… nice?”

“Nice?”

“I learned a lot about you today.”

“Wasn’t that the point of stopping over in Vegas? You wanted to discover my roots?”

“Well-”

“Not that you need any help discovering Vegas, of course. I saw the tabloids.”

“Jared was nice.”

“Yeah, it was great to see him again. I haven’t seen him since…wow, it must be ten years now.”

“So he was your high school sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I suppose he was.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. He was nice.”

“You’re saying ‘nice’ a lot.”

“Because it was nice. He’s a good guy.”

“He’s a friend, Oliver.”

“A friend you haven’t seen in ten years?”

“People lose touch after high school.”

“I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting…him.”

“You always run into an ex when visiting your hometown, Oliver, it’s Murphy’s law.”

“No, I mean…he’s nice.”

“I didn’t just date jerks, you know.”

“I think some of your ex’s go beyond jerk.”

“You mean Cooper?”

“Well…”

“Tell me you don’t mean Ray.”

“Why did you and Jared break up?”

“College. He didn’t want to do the long distance thing.”

“Did you?”

“It didn’t matter. He’d already made up his decision, we went our separate ways. It was pretty amicable.”

“Did you still love him?”

“I was sixteen, Oliver. I didn’t know what love was.”

“Do you know?”

“Why are you getting insecure over a boy I dated ten years ago?”

“He’s a good guy, successful, owns a business, educated…”

“Hmm, totally not my type.”

“Really?”

“I like my men emotionally damaged with over-active sweat glands.”

“It’s me that’s over-active, not the sweat glands.”

“Tell that to the bedsheets of the last hotel. The maid looked horrified.”

“You wear me out, that’s not my fault.”

“It’s totally your fault, because you give me the sexy eyes.”

“I don’t do the sexy eyes.”

“You’re doing them right now.”

“Am I?”

“You know you are, you big doofus.”

“Guess we’d better put a towel down then, since this is a fancier hotel…”

“Depends how wet you plan on getting me.”

“Very.”

“Oh my god! No, I didn’t mean that. I meant sweating. Because you sweat on me, a lot.”

“Sure you did.”

“Shut up. We’re not having a body fluids competition.”

“Felicity…want to play a game?”


	71. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Ooh I see prompts are open! YES! I love your writing! How about Felicity asking Oliver how he’d approach her pre island Ollie style to get her into bed with him and what he’d do to her? ;)

“For the record, I think this is a terrible idea.”

“Stop trying to back out of this. You agreed.”

“I agreed I’d try it because it’s what you wanted.”

“As if you have to try. Isn’t this built into your bones?”

“You realise it was all an act, don’t you?”

“So it’s acting. That’s easy.”

“It’s not easy, Felicity.”

“This is supposed to be fun.”

“I know, I just… It took a lot to leave that side of me behind.”

“I know…if you’re uncomfortable…”

“It was all just hiding behind the money…and there was _so_ much money.”

“I know that’s not who you are any—”

“I mean, I could have brought literally _anything_ I wanted…”

“Oh… _Oh_ , I see, this is it.”

“So, I’ve been torn between this Ferrari, or a beach house.”

“Those are two, very different things.”

“Hmm, yes we are…”

“Oliver…”

“So I guess it all comes down to which you’d rather see the inside of.”

“That’s a _terrible_ line…”

“The only terrible thing so far is that I don’t know your name.”

“I didn’t think names would be your thing.”

“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t get a girl’s name before I made her scream mine?”

“Pretty confident, aren’t you?”

“You look like you could do with some taking care of…”

“Taking care of?”

“You know you want to…”

“And if I don’t?”

“Do you really want to pass up the best night of your life?”

“What if I do?”

“How about…one kiss? One kiss to change your mind?”

“Won’t your girlfriend be jealous?”

“I don’t see her right now, do you?”

“Oliver…”

“Come on…”

—-

“ _Whoa_.”

“So?”

“I can see why they called you the Queen of Orgasms.”

“Who calls me that?”

“Me, from now on.”

“So, did that live up to expectations?”

“You come on a little strong.”

“ _You_ came a little strong too.”

“Don’t ruin my afterglow.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	72. Color by Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otp-imagines-cult: Imagine your OTP painting a room. After they’re done, they lie down exhausted on the floor and still have paint stains all over them.

“I think I have paint on my butt.” 

“You definitely have paint on your butt.” 

“That’s your fault, you know.” 

“How is it my fault?” 

“You pushed me up against the wall.” 

“I don’t recall you complaining, Smoak.” 

“I’m pretty sure I said ‘stop, you’re getting paint on my butt’.” 

“You definitely didn’t tell me to stop. Besides, it’s not my fault, I helped.” 

“You helped get paint on my butt.” 

“I wanted to remove your pants. Then you’d have no paint on your butt.” 

“Then I’d have paint on my bare butt.” 

“That’s not so bad.” 

“It’d dry and get all itchy.” 

“But you have an amazing boyfriend to help you wash it off.” 

“I’m not sure I should let you in the shower with me today, actually.” 

“You’ll have to.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“Because if you don’t, I’m going to paint my hand purple and stick it in the middle of that green wall you just painted.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Wouldn’t I?” 

“I’ll paint my hand pink and put it somewhere on you.” 

“That’s very territorial.” 

“There’s a lot of hungry housewives in this neighborhood, I need to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.” 

“You can leave whatever marks on me you want.” 

“I’m glad you think that.” 

“Hmm?”

“Because it looks like those nail scratches I accidentally made last night are accidentally still on your back.” 

“Yeah, they’re pretty sore.” 

“What?! Why didn’t you say something?” 

“I was going to try and goad you into giving me a back rub after dinner to make up for it.”

“I’ll do it if you make that lasagna again.” 

“We had that two days ago.” 

“That’s the deal. Take it or leave it.” 

“I know what I’d like to take.” 

“Oliver…Oliver, no! The paint hasn’t dried yet!”


	73. Abstinence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frenchswissborder said: Prompt? First night since they first got together when Oliver and Felicity don’t have sex?

“Okay, I’m gonna say it.”

“That we need to switch motels tomorrow? I agree.”

“Not exactly.”

“Oliver, I’m pretty sure the woman at the front desk had something contagious, and she’s the one washing our sheets.”

“It’s not that.”

“Oh? Wait, that’s a serious face. Why do you have serious face?”

“I think we should….not have sex tonight.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“ _What_?”

“What?”

“I thought you’d be mad…”

“Mad? Oliver, after today, I’m definitely not feeling sexy, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to get my period sometime tonight.”

“I’m not saying we’d have to make an effort, I’m just-”

“Exhausted?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too. It was kinda nice to stretch our muscles out after driving all day, but that hike? Wow, I am _not_ in shape.”

“As much as I love the sex, I really just want to lie with you in my arms and sleep for at least five hours.”

“Five hours? Wow, someone’s optimistic.”

“I think we’ve officially exhausted me beyond the point of waking up.”

“Lies. You’ll wake up as soon as I have to pee.”

“I never realised how much you pee.”

“Feel free to go back to not noticing that.”

“Really, though. I always imagined you’d be one of those comatose-before-coffee sleepers.”

“Yeah, a lot of people think that about me.”

“So, no sex?”

“No sex.”

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Not had sex?”

“Yeah.”

“Come here.”

“Hmm? What’s this?”

“We’re snuggling.”

“Now this isn’t new.”

“No sex snuggling.”

“I like it.”

“Good. Because you’re getting older now, your stamina won’t always be what it is now.”

“Okay, I’m thirty, you can stop with the old man jokes.”

“Never.”

“But that’s not why I like it.”

“No?”

“This feels…like home.”

“Yeah?”

“Because this is more than sex with us. I’m so in love with you, with the idea of being with you… this is how I want to be falling asleep for the next fifty-six years.”

“That’s a very specific amount of years.”

“Let’s just say a time-traveller got rather specific.”

“Did they give you any idea what you’ll be spending those fifty-six years doing?”

“Not a clue.”

“So I guess we’ve got some memories to make.”

“I think this will be a big one.”

“The night of no sex.”

“I used to picture this.”

“When you were in Nanda Parbat?”

“And before. There were nights, that summer after Slade… I felt so disconnected with Thea gone, and my mother gone… and then I had you. And it was selfish, but on the nights I found it hard to sleep, I’d end up lying there wondering what this would be like… holding you.”

“So what’s the verdict?”

“Better than I could have imagined.”

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that this is it for me, right?”

“Felicity…”

“I know I haven’t really said it in those words. I guess going across the country on a whim is pretty actions-speak-louder, but this isn’t just fun and games for me. This is what I want. You are what I want.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I don’t think I could have pursued this with you if we weren’t both looking for the same thing.”

“It’s a good thing we’re on the same page then.”


	74. Night School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue fic maybe? “Felicity, I need your help?” “With what – oh! Oliver, that’s the Common App?” Or something where Oliver wants to retry going to college?

“Felicity, can I get your help with something?”

“Sure, what with?”

“This. I’m just not sure what I need to–”

“Oliver, is this the Common App?”

“Uhh…yes.”

“What…are you doing on this?”

“I’m applying for college.”

“You’re wanting to go back to college.”

“Yeah.”

“I…but why? It’s… you went to four of them already.”

“I never graduated though.”

“Okay, I feel like I’m missing something here. Start from the beginning.”

“I want this to be a surprise, but I’m having trouble with the application.”

“You wanted to surprise me with going to college?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted you to see that I’m taking our future seriously.”

“Oliver…”

“Look, one day, hopefully not all that far away, we’re going to have kids.”

“That still gives me a mild-heart attack when you say that.”

“But it’s true. And you’re doing a great job with the company, but… well, I’m worried you’ll be too concerned about work to really enjoy maternity leave and if we go ahead with something like that, I don’t want either of us to have regrets. So…I want you to be sure that this can remain a family company and not have to rush back to work.”

“You’re getting your business degree so that one day I can enjoy being at home with our kids?”

“Yeah. I mean…if you want to go back to work straight away, that’s your choice, or if you want to take time off for far longer, the choice is yours. I just…it’s a family company, and I think it’s time I started contributing to it.”

“Oliver…”

“It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not, not at all.”

“Really?”

“Oliver, you’re putting yourself through college so that when we decide to start a family I don’t feel pressured to go back to work. That’s…quite possibly the most romantic thing you’ve ever done for me.”

“That’s the reaction I was hoping for.”

“So, talk me through this application…”


	75. Three Pounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: “I wanna lose three pounds.”

“I wanna lose three pounds.”

“What?”

“Three pounds.”

“Felicity…just…why?”

“Because I have a wedding dress to fit into.”

“But you’re tiny.”

“So?”

“Why are you worried about your weight all of a sudden?”

“I’m not worried about my weight. I just want to lose three pounds.”

“But you don’t need to, Felicity. You’re a healthy weight, and you look beautiful.”

“I just want to prove that I can.”

“Why do you feel you have anything to prove?”

“I’ve been stuck in that chair for weeks, Oliver. I just…want to feel in control of my body again.”

“Felicity…”

“I’ve sat and done nothing since accident. I don’t have to do that anymore.”

“You’re right.”

“So three pounds. It’s not a lot. It’s a goal. I want to do it.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“As long as this is something that you want to do and not something that you have insecurities about, I completely support it.”

“But you wouldn’t support me having insecurities?”

“No. It’s my job to make sure you don’t have any.”

“A lot of people get weight insecurities, Oliver.”

“I know. But I want you to know that you don’t need to be one of those people. You’re healthy, and to me, you’re beautiful.”

“I know that.”

“Good. Although, I’m happy to remind you whenever you need it.”


	76. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dialogue Prompt: Oliver pestering Felicity about telling him something silly from her past, because he found he she did something wild and crazy in her collage days. :D <3 <3 <3

“So, you don’t want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Very sure.”

“Because it’s important that we’re open with each other.”

“Oh, now you’re using that line?”

“Yes, because it’s important.”

“Well, I appreciate the offer, but it’s nothing we need to talk about.”

“And you’re sure about that?”

“If you ask me one more time if I’m sure…”

“Well, your Mom already told me, so…”

“What?”

“She told me.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Because I asked her to.”

“So that’s it? You ask my Mom to tell you my secrets and she does it?”

“I asked nicely.”

“Oh my god.”

“It’s just funny, that’s all.”

“Why? Why do we even need to be talking about this?”

“Because it’s you.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“And for all your jabs about me and skinny dipping…”

“Which were entirely valid-”

“-I never imagined you’d be the queen of indecent exposure.”

“Once. It happened once.”

“But you were arrested.”

“Prove it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Prove that I was arrested for indecent exposure.”

“You erased your own police record, didn’t you?”

“I was trying to get into M.I.T!”

“And a frat house, apparently.”

“It was an accident, anyway. I was just taking off my sweater and accidentally flashed a cop car. I’m sure it happens to everyone.”

“If that happened to everyone, I’d have gone into the police force.”

“You’re not helping.”

“You’re not being very open.”

“Apparently I don’t need to, my mother takes care of that for me.”

“I only asked her because you wouldn’t tell me.”

“I haven’t told you my menstrual calendar, either, do you want to ask her about that?”

“To hear about your ovulation dates and her undying determination for a grandchild? No, thank you.”

“Exactly. Nothing good can come from asking secrets from my mother.”

“But baby photos…”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Too late.”


	77. 2 Weeks Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: 
> 
> “Oliver. I love you but I can’t be down here anymore… I can’t be over watch with you.”

“Oliver, I love you, but…”

“But?”

“But I can’t be down here anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can’t be Overwatch with you.”

“Felicity…”

“Please, don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad. I just…want to understand. You’re always reminding me that it’s your choice to be here.”

“And now it’s my choice to not be here.”

“Can I please ask why?”

“Do we have to talk about this?”

“Felicity, please.”

“I just…can’t.”

“Felicity…”

“It’s not safe.”

“Safe? Felicity, you know I would never let anything happen to you down here.”

“But what if something happens?”

“What if? Are you choosing to leave on a ‘what if’?”

“I just…can’t take the chance anymore.”

“Is this about us? Do you not trust me to-”

“It’s not that. I know you’d always make sure I was safe.”

“Then what is this about?”

“If something were to happen, I don’t want you to blame yourself…”

“Felicity, nothing is going to happen to you.”

“I don’t mean me.”

“…I don’t follow?”

“It’s not me I’m worried about something happening to.”

“Then who is this about?”

“Oliver, please…”

“Felicity, talk to me.”

“I’m pregnant, okay?”

“…Felicity…”

“I know this is a terrible way to tell you, but… we need to be careful, I can’t lose another baby and I don’t want us to go through that again, so… so I need to just stay home for a while and not be at risk.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, whatever you think is best.”

“That easy?”

“Felicity… if we’re having a baby, maybe we both need to be taking a step back.”

“Oliver…”

“Nothing is more important than our child. Nothing.”

“I don’t want you to have to choose them over this.”

“Felicity, there’s no choice to make. Come here…”

“What are you…?”

“My wife just told me that she’s carrying our baby, if I don’t kiss her, I’m going to explode.”

“This is a good thing, right? I know we’ve been let down before but…”

“Felicity, this is the most amazing news. We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah, we are.”

“Come on, let’s go home and celebrate properly.”


	78. All Seeing Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tinybluefishy: ok tumblr won’t let me send asks, but for your prompt request, oliver and felicity getting caught but the members of team arrow, (including lance)

“Okay, so that was…”

“…mortifying.”

“It wasn’t that-”

“It was mortifying, Oliver. And let me tell you, I know all about mortifying. I practically invented it.”

“Well, that’s not exactly true.”

“Oliver! My mom saw your ass!”

“Everyone saw my ass.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Why are you so grumpy? They hardly saw anything of you.”

“Because you were blocking me.”

“Exactly.”

“Because you were inside me, Oliver! We were having sex.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what we were doing.”

“Stop agreeing with me!”

“What do you want me to say, Felicity? They saw us. It happened. It’s over now.”

“Over? You think this is over?”

“Felicity…”

“Oh, this is not over.”

“Felicity…”

“This - this thing, this event, this monumental disaster - is going to get mentioned at every dinner, every holiday, every vacation, every random Friday night in. This will be in our eulogies, it will be mentioned at our wedding toast by everyone who decides to speak, it will be the ‘funny anecdote’ that gets ‘accidentally’ mentioned in front of people with cameras and dictaphones. It will be tattooed on the forehead of our firstborn–”

“–another thirty seconds and we could have been cutting it close to that firstborn thing.”

“Oliver!”

“Not now?”

“Good guess.”

“You could have at least stopped.”

“Actually, I couldn’t.”

“Hasn’t Quentin Lance seen enough of your bare ass bouncing on top of his daughters?”

“The question alone disturbs me.”

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was so much worse.”

“It was just-”

“My mother. My stepfather. Your sister. Our best friend.”

“Felicity-”

“Our best friend who happened to be carrying his three year old.”

“Yeah, that might have been bad.”

“He’s going to have to have a sex talk with a three year old. Because of us.”

“I don’t think he will. He’ll say were were wrestling or cuddling.”

“We were having sex in front of his toddler.”

“We wouldn’t have been if they hadn’t walked in.”

“We’ve tainted her innocent mind.”

“Felicity, it’s really not that big a deal. Honestly, I’m surprised this hasn’t happened sooner.”

“Seriously?”

“We do have a lot of sex.”

“Well, yeah.”

“In a lot of places.”

“Right…”

“And we aren’t great at locking doors.”

“Okay, okay, you made your point.”

“So can we go home and calm down now?”

“You want to finish, don’t you?”

“I’ll start over on our little deal.”

“So I get a brand new four orgasms?”

“I’ll even throw in a fifth if you’re up for it.”

“I’m not the one who has to be up for it.”

“Did you just make a joke about my penis?”

“Well, since our friends and family are making fun of your ass…”


	79. Presentation Nerves

“So, what do you think?”

“Beautiful.”

“That’s not really the reaction I’m going for.”

“Still, my opinion stands.”

“Oliver, this meeting could decide the future of the entire company-”

“-and you are going to be amazing.”

“You don’t even know what it’s about.”

“I don’t need to. You know the product is going to be a success, you know that this is going to change lives and be better for the environment…this is going to be a huge win for your business plan. All you need to do is make the investors see it.”

“But the investors still also see me as Oliver Queen’s EA.”

“Felicity, you are so far from that person…”

“I know, but some rumours never go away.”

“Maybe those rumours should have been true.”

“That we were sleeping together?”

“That you were doing it for my money.”

“Yes, because that doesn’t at all make me look cheap…”

“Felicity, look at the state of the company when I used to run it, and now when you run it… I think I’ve proved that I can’t be trusted to financially take care of myself or a business.”

“It’s true, you are something of a disaster.”

“Exactly. You can’t honestly tell me that you don’t think this company is better than it’s ever been.”

“It has been running better than I expected it to.”

“And that’s because of you.”

“Well, it’s more the products and the-”

“But mostly, it’s you. You’re inspiring your workforce, you’re giving them hope that what they’re working on is making a difference. You’ve managed to keep your existing staff, expand three departments and bring in four new major products and you’re still working under budget. You’ve brought life to a company that had forgotten what it was focusing on, and now you get to reap the benefits.”

“Yeah…”

“Felicity, next year, all those charity products you’ve been planning are going to be funded, they’re going to be a reality. There will be computer resources in every single school in the country, there will be MIT scholarships with your name on it, there will be open forums for young designers to present their ideas to the company and that’s all you, Felicity. That’s all _you_ , your drive, your inspiration, your determination. Not a single person has worked for this harder than you.”

“I guess I am pretty badass.”

“You’re incredibly badass, and I am incredibly proud that there are rumours about you linked to me.”

“Yeah?”

“The most remarkable woman in the entire world loves me, I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

“I couldn’t have done all of this without you, though.”

“Sure you could. You didn’t need me to be this wonderful person.”

“Oliver…”

“I mean it. You think that being with me or working alongside me made you into this person, but it didn’t. It was all you, the whole time. This company, the work we do in the light and in the darkness…even this relationship…it only works because of _you_.”

“Your pep talks are getting better.”

“I know. Now, can you believe me when I tell you that you look beautiful.”

“You’re sure I shouldn’t wear the red dress instead?”

“No, that’s the one you should wear for dinner when we go out to celebrate tonight.”

“You’re incredibly sure, aren’t you?”

“I booked the table three days ago.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll be sitting in the front row.”


	80. Size Matters

“Whoa, there!” 

“What?”

“Okay, you can put _that_ hellbeast back in your pants.”

“Felicity?”

“Oh my god, you’re going to break me in half.”

“What?”

“It’s so much bigger than I imagined.”

“You imagined the size of my…?”

“Yeah. Several fantasies. Fantasies…all the time.”

“Felicity, we’ve had sex before.”

“You can’t put that in me.”

“It’s been inside you.”

“It’s _HUGE_.”

“Felicity, we’ve done this before.”

“You did _not_ put that inside me.”

“It’s been inside you.”

“Have you taken stimulants?”

“No!”

“There’s no way that fit.”

“It fit, and you loved it. You enjoyed it a little too much actually, based on the noises…”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You had three orgasms.”

“No, you definitely took some kind of enhancement, because that is _gargantuan_.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me inside you?”

“Well…”

“I can give you multiple orgasms.”

“Can you do it without tearing me a new one? I mean, seriously, how did I even _walk_ after?”

“You napped, actually. For three hours.”

“I actually tried to save your ass after you used that…that _thing_ on me. How was I even able to run?”

“Felicity-”

“No wonder you had a reputation - it was probably a woman’s support group! The size of that thing just screams sexual harassment.”

“Felicity-”

“How do you ever wear leather pants?”

“It can get uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, because you’re choking it to death!”

“This conversation is choking me to death.”

“Do you even control that during sex, or does it just do it’s own thing?”

“Felicity-”

“Because that thing wouldn’t just find the G-spot, it would take it out to dinner and get to know it on a spiritual level.”

“Felicity-”

“Actually, don’t put that thing anywhere near my G-spot. You’re supposed to stimulate it, not beat it to death.”

“Felicity, we’ve had sex before. It has been inside you. It didn’t hurt you. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you, but not that monster.”

“It’s a part of me, you have to learn to love it.”


	81. Man to Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> varellanoemo said: How about a fan fic where Oliver makes his Chicken Cordon Bleu for Diggle?

“I know it was the wrong thing to do-” 

“That’s the understatement of the year.”

“-but was I supposed to do? I didn’t even know what I felt about it.”

“You’re supposed to figure things things out together, man. That’s marriage.”

“We’re not married yet.”

“May as well be.”

“I miss her, Digg. Did she say anything about coming home?”

“She’s not really saying much about anything. Well, except to Sara of course.”

“Sara called?”

“My Sara, not our Sara.”

“Oh.”

“She’s going to be talking any day now. Or at least she will be if Felicity has anything to do with it.”

“I want to talk to her, I just…”

“Don’t know what to say?”

“I don’t even know where to start.”

“You’ve gotta start somewhere.”

“I know.”

“Maybe you need to figure out where you stand on fatherhood before you try to talk to her about it.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You don’t want to be a father?”

“I don’t want to make decisions about parenting without her, Digg. It’s not how I imagined doing it.”

“You thought you’d have kids with her.”

“I spent half the summer in her suburban nightmare with neighbours recommending school placements. I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“She probably thought that too, Oliver. It’s a big thing to adjust to.”

“But that’s the thing - I don’t want to do this without her. I know this should be completely about William and what’s best for him, but how can I even consider it without her? She’s part of everything I am, Digg. I can’t put a future on a tangent and have a separate life that doesn’t include her.”

“You need to be telling her this, not me.”

“I’m trying, but she won’t return my calls.”

“She’s hurting bad, man. I’m going to lie. You hurt her with this.”

“I know it doesn’t compare, but I’m hurting too. I have a son, and he doesn’t… Samantha kept him from me. Am I even cut out to be a father?”

“That’s something you won’t know unless you get involved with your kid’s life.”

“Which I have no intention of doing without Felicity.”

“Oliver…this is your kid.”

“And she’s the love of my life. Both or neither. I’m not going to sacrifice my relationship with one of them in favour of the other.”

“There’s one thing that is working out for you, though.”

“The chicken?”

“You’re a really good cook. Never thought I’d say that.”

“Me either. You always said I needed a hobby. Turns out I’m good at a few more things.”

“You’ll always have a career in catering waiting for you.”

“You’re not the first person to recommend that.”

“Things will turn out okay, Oliver.”

“I hope you’re right, Digg.”

“She just needs time. Just keep letting her know that you’re here when she’s ready.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Have some hope, man. We’ve seen impossible things happen. This is a walk in the park, compared.”

“It doesn’t feel that way. But you’re right. I need to give her space.”


	82. In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Pre established Olicity. Person A is sleeping calling out Person B’s name. Person B wakes up A and is like “you were having a nightmare. Are you ok?” A tries to think of something to say other than “go away, i was having a sex dream about you.”

“Oliver, _Oliver_!”

“Felicity…”

“It’s me. I’m here.”

“You’re…you’re _here_.”

“Right here. Just take a breath.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came back to get a few things, and you were having a nightmare.”

“Nightmare?”

“You were tossing and turning, groaning…”

“Oh _god_ …”

“You said my name, I worried it was-”

“ _Felicity_ …”

“I’m okay, you know. He didn’t hurt me.”

“It’s not that.”

“Oliver…you can tell me, whatever it is.”

“I can’t.”

“If you don’t want to-”

“I…just _can’t_.”

“I know we haven’t exactly been on the best of terms lately, but-”

“It wasn’t a nightmare.”

“But you were-”

“Dreaming, yes.”

“About me?”

“…Yes.”

“….”

“….”

“OH MY GOD. You were…oh _god_. I…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe you-”

“I don’t exactly control my dreams.”

“So the moaning was-”

“Yep.”

“The tossing and turning-”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m sorry-”

“I mean you’re…”

“I’m…aroused. Oh god.”

“I should go.”

“Probably for the best.”

“Leave you to your… _thing_.”

“I’m not going to-”

“We need to stop talking about this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ll…see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”


	83. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> melsanfo said: I have a prompt! A 7 words inspired prompt. Do with it what you will. Any rating. Any scenario. ‘I would like to try. With you.’ 

“I would like to try. With you.”

“Try?”

“Yeah.”

“Oliver, do you realise what it is you’re agreeing to here?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, let’s sit down. Right, now… you want to try?”

“I have to. I can’t keep going on like this.”

“Oliver, there are professionals who are far better at-”

“I don’t want a professional, I want you.”

“Oliver…”

“I don’t want to see a doctor. No one could ever understand…no one knows me like you do.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to help-”

“So you will?”

“Oliver, I’m not sure I know what I’m doing.”

“Neither do I.”

“I know you don’t want to see a doctor, but I really think you’d be better off talking to someone who knows what to say.”

“But I don’t need anyone to say anything. I just need someone to listen.”

“Well that’s something I can always do.”

“I just… I know that doctor-patient confidentiality is a thing, but am I supposed to talk about half of the things you already know happened to someone who has the power to-”

“Okay, don’t think like that.”

“I know a doctor is qualified for these thing of things, but I trust you a lot more.”

“I’m not forcing you into this, you know that, don’t you?”

“I know. But you said I needed to learn how to lean on a person, and this is the only way I know how to do that.”

“I appreciate you trying.”

“I don’t know how easy this will be.”

“If it were easy, it’d be natural.”

“Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me. We’ll do what we can to figure this out, okay?”


	84. Foreign Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Could you do a fic where Felicity needs to go to a business dinner with the people from the Russian Palmer Tech/QC offices for actual business so she drags Oliver as both arm candy and secret interpreter. During the dinner they start speaking in Russian thinking Oliver and Felicity cant understand them and they’re basically being sexist and gross and Oliver threatens them, cause protective oliver….

“Are you okay?” 

“Fine.”

“You’ve got angry face.”

“I’m not angry.”

“Then can you drop the twitchy jaw? These are important investors, Oliver…”

“Felicity…”

“I really think I’m making a good impression.”

“Of course you are.”

“And what is that tone for?”

“Nothing. I’m sorry, I just… I’m sorry.”

“Are they…they’re talking about me, aren’t they?”

“How important are these investors?”

“…Really important.”

“Right.”

—

“Are they still-?”

“Dance with me.”

—-

“Oliver-?”

“It’s time for your speech. Go knock ‘em dead.”

—

“Hey-”

“I think I can guess what they were talking about.”

“Felicity-”

“They aren’t exactly subtle, are they?”

—

“What did you say to them?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You sounded pretty…violent about it.”

“Felicity, no man on this earth has a right to talk about you in that manner.”

“Well-”

“No, not even me. I have far too much respect for you, and you deserve far more respect than what they showed you tonight.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s _everything_. Of course it is. If it was nothing, they wouldn’t have been saying things in the first place. I’m glad that I have you.”

“I know you don’t need me to fight your battles for you.”

“I know, but the fact that you would means the world to me.”

“You mean the world to me.”

“You won’t tell me what they were saying, will you?”

“No, because that’s not what you need to hear.”

“What do I need to hear?”

“That you did amazing tonight, and your speech was great, and you got double the investment you were aiming for.”

“Double?”

“It seems our disrespectful friends were a little more generous in their guilt.”

“My knight in shining armour. However can I repay you?”

“I can think of something.”


	85. Weight of the World

“You look stressed.”

“I’m not.”

“You are, you clearly are.”

“Felicity, I’m fine.”

“You’ve got that angry look.”

“I’m not angry.”

“And I’m not stupid. Talk to me.”

“Felicity-”

“Talk to me. This spiralling and not talking about things? We’re not doing it any more, remember.”

“I’m just…frustrated.”

“Good start. What’s frustrating you?”

“We aren’t getting anywhere. This city’s still in danger.”

“Star City will never be perfect, Oliver.”

“Maybe not, but it deserves better than this.”

“You’re not wrong. I just think you don’t need to place all of this on your shoulders.”

“I know, we’re a team.”

“The city’s happiness isn’t dependant on you alone. You need to focus on your own happiness.”

“I am happy.”

“I know, and I want you to focus on what makes you happy.”

“You make me happy.”

“Yeah?”

“You know that you do.”

“I know but it’s always nice to hear. So why don’t we take a breather tonight, and find a smile for you.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“There’s nothing more we can do here. Let’s go home, get some dinner, grab an early night.”

“Felicity Smoak, are you trying to seduce me?”

“That depends, does takeout and sex sound seductive?”

“It sounds like it might relax me.”

“Then we’re to a winner. Get your coat, let’s go home.”


	86. The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smkkbert said: “They told me you’re the guy to see.” “For what?” “Murder.”

“They told me you’re the guy to see.”

“For what?”

“Murder.”

“Felicity, where exactly are you going with this?”

“I’d have thought that was obvious.”

“You know how long it’s been since I’ve killed someone.”

“Yeah, but you killed someone for me before.”

“Because he was going to hurt you.”

“Well, I need your services.”

“Felicity…

“See, there’s this fox-”

“What?”

“And it’s rummaging through my dustbins at night which keeps me awake.”

“A fox?”

“Yes, annoying animals, scavengers.”

“I’m not going to murder an innocent animal for you.”

“It’s not innocent, this creature is the devil.”

“It’s probably just hungry.”

“Well, it’s not going to find any food in the waste coming out of my bathroom. I spent my morning picking up tampons from the driveway because the fox needed to drag them through the street.”

“I…didn’t need to know that.”

“So, will you take care of it?”

“Just call animal control.”

“I’m not asking animal control, I’m asking you.”

“And I’m telling you, I am not shooting a fox.”


	87. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghada1895 said:Okay, I love your story and how you write them… So i wanted to ask you if you can write one where olicity aren’t having sex because of a bet and so they’re continuing teasing each other….

“Feel like giving up yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Going to do it?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But you want to give up?”

“I want to throw you against the wall and have my way with you.”

“Sounds orgasmic.”

“It would be. Multiple times.”

“Shame you’ve got self control.”

“I really hate that about myself right now.”

“I’m going to break it.”

“You’re not.”

“Felicity, I refused to let myself love you for a long time. Consciously, a year and a half, possibly more. My control can’t be broken.”

“Your control was broken because I told you that I loved you.”

“It wasn’t just that.”

“You kissed me first.”

“You undressed first.”

“I started undressing first, but you were definitely shirtless first.”

“You had your pants off first.”

“Because someone couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.”

“Mmm, just like this, I recall.”

“Oliver…”

“I recall you not complaining…”

“I’m not complaining now, either.”

“But you are surrendering.”

“No, I’m not.”

“If you come before midnight, we’re going back to Bali.”

“We’ve already been to Bali, I want to go to Hawaii.”

“We’re not going to Hawaii.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Not if I do this.”

“You’re cheating!”

“This isn’t against the rules. Just give in, and we can have a whole two weeks of this in Bali.”

“Hawaii.”

“Bali.”

“Hawaii.”

“Bali.”

“Ugh, compromise?”

“State your case.”

“Coast City.”

“Elaborate.”

“Dirty weekend. I’ll get off work early tomorrow, you can pick the hotel.”

“Deal.”

“Now please let me come?”

“Over and over.”


	88. Keep Me A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: During their breakup Felicity finds Oliver’s notebok/diary laying open on the bed, she starts reading for whatever reason.

“Hey.”

“Hey. It’s late, are you-?”

“Oh, I didn’t see the time, I just-”

“Come in. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I…no, no, it’s not.”

“Felicity?”

“I read your journal.”

“What?”

“It was in some of the things I packed, the one you wrote in when you found out about William and everything Samantha did.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t mean to read it, I just opened it to see what it was and something just jumped out and the next thing I knew I’d read the whole thing and I was down a bottle of wine.”

“Felicity…”

“I’m sorry. I just…came to return it, and apologise for invading your privacy like that.”

“It’s okay. Really.”

“I can’t take back a lot of what I felt that day when I left, because those were my feelings and they were real, but I’m sorry that I insinuated that hiding things from me was easy for you. I…I didn’t realise how hard it must have been for you until I read it from your perspective.”

“That doesn’t excuse me hurting you.”

“No, but it doesn’t excuse me hurting you either.”

“Felicity, you-”

“We hurt each other, Oliver. But we were both doing what we thought was best.”

“Just not in the best ways.”

“I think this is another example that we make far better decisions as a team than we do separately.”

“I didn’t think we needed another example of that.”

“I do love you, you know that, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“And I _do_ want us to work this out. I just…”

“Felicity, I understand you needing space. I do. I _really_ do  It won’t stop me missing you or loving you, but I completely understand.”

“But I do want us to work this out.”

“Maybe we can talk sometime? In a few days, maybe?”

“Oliver…”

“I know some of the things I wrote in that journal can’t have been easy to read.”

“It was nice, actually. You were always so supportive of me, for so many reasons this year with my job, my surgeries, my dad… and it wasn’t just to humour me.”

“Of course not.”

“But I would like to talk.”

“Okay.”

“I think it’s time.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I miss you.”

“How about Friday? We can go for lunch and…see what happens.”

“Okay. That sounds nice.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, your…”

“Keep it.”

“Oliver, I can’t, this is your personal-”

“Consider it a gesture. Keep hold of my biggest secret, and I’ll never keep another one from you.”

“Okay.”

“How are you getting home?”

“Cab. Bottle of wine, remember?”

“Let me drive you.”

“It’s okay, really-”

“Please.”

“Okay.”


	89. Roommate Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt from @theshipperssoul: “Why are you shirtless in my kitchen?”

“Why are you shirtless in my kitchen?”

“…this is how I always look in the mornings.”

“Shirtless.”

“Yes.”

“In my kitchen.”

“…yes.”

“Isn’t this against health and safety restrictions or something?”

“You don’t have health and safety restrictions in your kitchen, Felicity.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you’d break them, repeatedly.”

“Just because the kitchen isn’t my domain of choice, doesn’t mean that you get to walk around it shirtless.”

“Felicity, it’s ninety degrees outside-”

“The AC’s on in here.”

“I never thought I’d see the day that you told me to put a shirt on.”

“Maybe we need to go Big Bang on this situation.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, the Big Bang Theory.”

“Remind me.”

“I think we need a roommate agreement.”

“…Felicity…”

“This is not platonic at all.”

“I was shirtless around you long before we got together.”

“Yes, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t thinking about-”

“…about?”

“Okay,I’m going to work.”

“Felicity.”

“We just need some ground rules, okay.”

“Fine, I’ll put on a shirt. But it’s going to get sweaty.”

“Oliver-”

“Because it’s ninety degrees. It’s hot.”

“You sweat too easily.”

“So if I wear a shirt I’ll sweat, if not I’ll be shirtless. Your choice.”

“I choose to go to work.”

“So we’ll continue this roommate agreement later?”

“Definitely.”


	90. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt #102 from @spymaster22: “Are you done bleeding yet?”

“Are you done bleeding yet?”

“Feels like it.”

“Do you want me to…?”

“It’s fine, I can take care of it.”

“Oliver, can you even see it from that angle?”

“If I twi….AH!”

“Don’t move like that! You’ll tear the skin even more.”

“To answer your original question, I’m not done bleeding yet.”

“Here, let me.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Do you want me to let one of the others-”

“No.”

“Then sit still, and let me take a look.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m never one to turn down an apology, but what are you apologising for?”

“You told me to step down and I didn’t.”

“You did say you had it under control.”

“And I didn’t.”

“This could have been far worse than a knife wound, Oliver.”

“I know, and that’s why I’m sorry.”

“Well, I appreciate that, but you don’t have to apologise to me for that anymore.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Oliver…”

“Is it any easier for you to see me get hurt?”

“…No. It isn’t.”

“It’s not any easier for me to see that look in your eye when I come back, either.”

“I didn’t realise I got a look.”

“You’ve been giving it to me for four years.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay. It’s…grounding. Reminds me the next time I go out that I need to make it home to…”

“Home to me?”

“I guess I don’t need to think that anymore.”

“We might not be together but I’d still like you to come home alive.”

“I came home alive tonight.”

“Barely.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“…bleeding’s stopped. I’ll dress it, and then you can get out of here.”

“Felicity…”

“It’s okay. I’ve got a few more things to get done down here.”

“Are you okay?”

“You’ve got a knife wound and you’re asking me if I’m okay?”

“You’re still giving me that look.”

“I’m okay. It’s just…old habits. I’m glad you made it home safe.”

“I’ll always make it home.”


	91. Fall Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt from @theshipperssoul: “How did you even get up there?”

“How did you even get up there?”

“Does it matter?”

“I’m curious.”

“Well, while you’re curious, my arms are hurting.”

“I need you to let go-”

“LET GO? Are you insane? I am not letting go of this bar!”

“Felicity, there’s no other way down.”

“Can’t you climb up and get me?”

“That would still involve you letting go.”

“I can’t.”

“I’ll catch you, I promise.”

“What if you drop me?”

“I won’t drop you.”

“But what if-”

“Felicity, can you at least open your eyes?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re only three rungs up-”

“Don’t say that as if I’m not ten feet off the ground.”

“How did you get up to the third rung? You can’t even do a pull up.”

“I didn’t get up to it, I fell down to it.”

“What?”

“I was fixing one of the-”

“Felicity, did you fall from the ceiling-”

“Not quite, but that’s pretty much the best way we’re going to describe this.”

“Felicity!”

“I’m not hurt! I just need help getting down.”

“I can’t get you down unless you jump.”

“Oliver, I can’t jump!”

“I promise I’ll catch you.”

“It’s too high.”

“Which is why you won’t want to stay up there any longer.”

“Don’t make me let go.”

“I’m right here. I won’t let you fall.”

“Swear it.”

“I swear I’ll catch you.”

“Swear on something important.”

“Felicity, I swear on your life that I will catch you.”

“My life?”

“It’s more important to me than my own.”

“Okay. I’ll let go.”

“Count to three, and on three leg go.”

“Only three? Why not twelve or fiftee or a thousand-”

“One.”

“If you drop me, I swear to god I am trashing every slow cooker you own.”

“Two.”

“Please catch me. If you catch me I’ll go to dinner with you.”

“Three.”

“….”

“….see, was that so bad?”

“I didn’t fall.”

“I promised.”

“I know. I just…”

“Don’t like heights, I know. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“So, about that dinner…”


	92. Raise Your Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt from @theshipperssoul: “I’m going to need a lot of alcohol.”

“I’m going to need a lot of alcohol.”

“You can’t have alcohol, Felicity.”

“I need it.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“And you let my mother arrange the baby shower.”

“We decided to let her arrange that together. It was a joint decision.”

“It was a terrible decision.”

“Felicity, you’re on bed rest.  You can’t be running around arranging a party-”

“Please, I could do everything from my bed with this laptop, and you know it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Who’s going to sign for the delivery?”

“…A neighbour.”

“Right, and what are you going to do with the delivery after that?”

“You’ll collect it from our very generous neighbour and unpack it.”

“So what you mean by ‘you’ doing the party is that ‘I’ will be doing the heavy lifting.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Felicity-”

“The doctor said I’m not supposed to be lifting anything more than what my baby weighs right now, which is about three pounds.”

“I don’t remember the doctor telling us that.”

“I read it online. On a doctor’s blog.”

“No, that can’t be right, because-”

“It is right.”

“-I remember that being in the baby book, but it’s about recovering from a c-section.”

“But you were the one who said I should be resting and not doing laundry.”

“So you do want to be doing things, or you don’t want to be doing things?”

“My mood changes.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said ‘not noticed’, right?”

“Don’t be cute with me.”

“Felicity, just get dressed and come downstairs. You can sit on the couch, and everyone can spoil us with gifts for a few hours and then it’ll all be over.”

“Baby showers are stupid traditions. We can afford our own baby stuff and we’d get to choose it ourselves.”

“Felicity, we aren’t the only ones excited about this baby.”

“I know.”

“This is your mom’s first grandchild. It’s Thea’s first niece…it’s a new beginning for us.”

“I know.”

“As much as I love keeping these moments to ourselves, we have to let our family be happy for us as well.”

“But it’s just so…pink.”

“Hon, we’re having a girl. We need to get used to pink.”

“No, we don’t. I’m going to train her to love purple.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Fine, I’ll come downstairs.”

“That’s my girl.”


	93. Incoming Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @jesileighs: “You’re so lucky your daughter didn’t have my phone when that text came through.”

"You're so lucky your daughter didn't have my phone when that text came through."

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said.”

“Are you also renouncing your parental rights on that, or is she in trouble?”

“She could have been in trouble.”

“Okay, what’s going on, Oliver?”

“You send me a sext.”

“I did. I thought you’d like it.”

“You sent me a sex text while I was taking care of our daughter.”

“In my defence, you wanted to be the stay-at-home-Dad, so you are almost always with her.”

“A sex text, Felicity.”

“I still don’t see the problem here.”

“She presses buttons when she pays on my phone. She’s been watching you.”

“She’s two, she can’t read.”

“No, but sometimes she can screenshot and open different apps and --”

“Oh, is that how you shared that post about--”

“You deleted that, and we agreed we’d never speak about it again.”

“I can’t believe you let our daughter near that phone after you’d googled that.”

“She couldn’t have seen it-”

“Your sweet, precious, innocent little girl-”

“I didn’t intentionally search for it, it just-”

“Really? You’re going to lie to me about your search history? Me, the person who fixed it for you?”

“My point is - she’s been known to intentionally screenshot things before and what if she’d screenshot that and posted it all over social media?”

“Then the world would probably have found out that we’re a happily married couple with a healthy and active sex life.”

“I could really do without the world knowing that.”

“We have a child, Oliver. The world knows we’re having sex.”

“But I don’t want them to know that we do...that.”

“Oliver Queen, are you getting shy on me?”

“I’m not shy.”

“It’s a completely normal thing, you know.”

“I know.”

“Lots of couples do it.”

“I know. Wait, how do you know that?”

“Women talk.”

“About that?”

“About everything.”

“Who were you talking to?”

“About our sex life?”

“Yeah.”

“Pretty much anyone who will listen. I’m having regular, exclusive, mind-blowing sex with Oliver Queen, and that comes with a lot of bragging rights.”

“I’m not sure how to react to that right now, but we are circling back to that.”

“Besides, you liked it.”

“I did. I’d liked to have enjoyed it more but I was feeding our daughter her lunch at the time.”

“And I was stuck in a budget meeting I’d rather not have been in, suffering.”

“I’m not sure you can class it as suffering compared to-”

“You’ve been in those budget meetings before, they’re horrible. I’d much rather have been at home sat on your face.”

“Felicity!”

“What? It’s true. We both know it. We’d both have enjoyed it.”

“I could tell based on the level of detail you used.”

“And I’m home now.”

“You are.”

“And our daughter is asleep.”

“She is.”

“So are you going to keep complaining that I text you exactly how I wanted you tonight, or are you going to actually get started on that?”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Soon, if you don’t start taking your clothes off.”

“I want you to work your magic and put something on my phone that stops screenshots being possible.”

“Don’t worry, hon. I plan on working a lot of magic tonight.”


	94. Arrestable Offence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @alexiablackbriar13 "We could be arrested for this."

“We could get arrested for this.”

“Are you backing out on me?”

“No, I’m just saying-”

“This was your idea.”

“It came off of your fantasy list.”

“Felicity, in about thirty seconds I’m not going to be able to stop even if I wanted to, so I need you to be sure that you want to do this.”

“Yes, I want to do this.”

“Even though we could get arrested.”

“No one can see us, right?”

“The whole point of exhibitionism is that someone might be able to walk in on us.”

“But they’re not actually going to, are they?”

“I don’t think anyone’s going to spend their evening hanging out behind a club that shut down three years ago.”

“Except us, who came out here to have sex.”

“Sex that we’re not having right now.”

“Sorry, carry on. Let me just-”

“Felicity, your dress is fine, no one would be able to see anything.”

“Except you screwing me into a dirty old wall.”

“Are you okay there? Is your back-?”

“I’m okay, it’s dry here.”

“Maybe we need another wall.”

“This is the only part of the wall that the pipes haven’t leaked down, anywhere else that’s dry is too close to the dumpster which is-”

“I’m not having sex with you next to a dumpster.”

“Yeah, I think that would be a personal low for us both.”

“We can stop this, if you want. We don’t have to do it just because it’s on the list.”

“But it’s a bucket list. The whole point of a bucket list is to do the things on the list.”

“I’m sure we’ll find another place to have our risky outdoors sex, Felicity. There are other nights.”

“I know. This isn’t very sexy, is it?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind.”

“Indoors, warm, normal sex is sounding really good right now.”

“Any sex with you sounds really good right now, but I do agree that it shouldn’t be against this filthy wall.”

“Horny-us have terrible ideas sometimes.”

“Horny-us shouldn’t have written a whole list of sexual goals.”

“Don’t blame horny-us, they had no condoms, they had to do something.”

“Well, lucky for everyone, we have a lot of condoms at home right now, but there’s only one in my pocket…”

“Maybe we should go home.”

“You always tell me it’s not safe to be out without backup.”

“I didn’t exactly mean condoms, but I do appreciate you listening to me.”

“Come on, let’s go home.”


	95. Meal Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: I don't think I could live alone again

“I don’t think I could live alone again.”

“Is this anything to do with my cooking?”

“It’s everything to do with your cooking.”

“I’m going to take that as a...compliment?”

“I mean, obviously us being back together is fantastic for so many reasons, and not just the being together and the sex and the cooking but all of the other reasons I’m struggling to think of when you’re cooking without a shirt, but-”

“Felicity?”

“If you knew the kind of diet I ate when we were broken up, I think you’d leave me.”

“I don’t think I’d go that far.”

“It was bad. Really bad. I’m not sure how I’m alive.”

“You survived before we were dating.”

“Survival and healthy eating are not the same thing.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“Besides, what’s the fun of making yourself a fancy dinner if all you’re going to do is eat it in front of the television by yourself.”

“I think the fun of it is you have a well-cooked home meal.”

“It wasn’t fun without you.”

“Well, things are better now.”

“And they’re going to stay better now.”

“They are. We’ll make sure of it. Were you really eating that badly?”

“I got on first name terms with the delivery guy again.”

“Oh, Felicity.”

“And I knew his cat’s name too.”

“Oh.”

“And all about his cat’s diabetes.”

“His cat has diabetes.”

“Yes. I figured I should pay attention because my sugar content was catastrophic and-”

“Poor guy probably misses you.”

“I don’t think so. I think he thought I was creepy.”

“You, creepy?”

“I was ordering every other day.”

“Every other day?”

“Well I didn’t always want pizza. Sometimes I wanted Indian food.”

“Well my meal plan for the week just changed.”

“You have a meal plan?”

“Of course I have a meal plan. There’s a growing pre-teen in the house who eats more than either of us. Do you think I just go grocery shopping without a plan?”

“I thought you just took a list like normal people.”

“I do. And the list comes from the plan.”

“Can I see your meal plan?”

“No. I love you, but I don’t trust you to change it for pizza every night.”

“Every other night. I like Indian food too sometimes.”

“You like everything I make you.”

“I do. It’s why I love you.”


	96. Red-faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @alexiablackbriar13 "You embarrassed me tonight."

“You embarassed me this evening.”

“I embarassed you.”

“Yes, Oliver. I am embarassed and I am furious.”

“What he was doing-”

“I’m not mad at him, Oliver, I’m mad at you!”

“Felicity, what are you talking about he-?”

“He was a potential investor in my company who had his hand on my arm. He wasn’t pressing me up against a wall with his tongue in my mouth.”

“It was inappropriate!”

“It wasn’t! He used to be a good friend of mine at MIT.”

“So that gives him permission to touch you whenever he pleases?”

“No, but it gives me the right to decide when he’s taking things too far. It’s not up to you to decide what I am and am not comfortable with people doing to me.”

“Felicity, I-”

“I get it, Oliver. When you get jealous you get possessive but you don’t get to do that tonight. Tonight was about me getting some recognition for my new business and you made it all about your jealousy instead.”

“He was the one who-”

“No. Don’t even finish that sentence. The only person who made it about that was you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Good. Keep going.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want to know what you’re sorry for. Because if you’re apologising just for making me mad, I’m leaving the room right now.”

“I am sorry for making you mad-”

“Unbelievable.”

“-and I’m sorry for how I did it. It was wrong, I shouldn’t have behaved that way.”

“Thank you. I appreciate the apology. I’m going to bed.”

“Felicity-”

“Oliver, please. I know the whole ‘never go to bed angry’, but right now I’m exhausted, and I’m going to have to make a lot of grovelling phone calls tomorrow, and I just want to go to sleep. Can you let me have that at least?”

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Goodnight.”

\--

“What’s all of this?”

“A better apology than I made last night, I hope.”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“No, you have nothing to apologise for. You did nothing wrong. You were talking with a friend, and I was out of line.”

“I thought we were through all of these trust issues, Oliver.”

“We are.”

“You didn’t trust me last night.”

“Of course, I trust you.”

“If you trusted me, you wouldn’t have had anything to worry about. Because you would trust me not to betray you in any way, and you would trust me to ask for your help if I’d needed it.”

“You’re right.”

“I’d have told you if I was uncomfortable with what was happening, Oliver. He was a friend, it wasn’t what you thought you saw.”

“Sometimes I have trouble recognising that other men look at you the way I do.”

“Oliver, I’m your wife. This ring on my finger is all the signal they need not to even attempt any romantic interest with me.”

“I was once a man who wouldn’t have cared about that.”

“But I am a woman who does care. Even the smoothest talker in the world couldn’t talk me away from you.”

“I was a jerk. I’m sorry.”

“You were a jerk. I know it was coming from a good place, but we need to figure out a better way of dealing with it.”

“Over breakfast? I made your favourite.”

“You’re my favourite jerk.”


	97. Conspiracy Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Never heard of that being used as a murder weapon

“I never heard of that being used as a murder weapon before.”

“They’re classing it as self-defence, not murder.”

“But still, the guy is dead.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“And to die like that? Wow.”

“Wow?”

“I mean, part of him had to dream he’d always go out that way, right?”

“Being beaten to death? I don’t think anyone hopes for that.”

“But with a sex toy?”

“That does make it unusual.”

“Do you think she was using it at the time?”

“Felicity, is that really the important part of this?”

“I’m curious.”

“You’re curious about a man being beaten to deal with a sex toy.”

“All of our murders are always so simple around here, this one’s spicy.”

“Someone’s sex life was definitely spicy.”

“Oh, please. Everyone should have a sex toy, that doesn’t make things spicy.”

“...”

“Oliver?”

“....”

“Oliver, are you okay?”

“Sorry, I was just….thinking.”

“To stop you thinking so hard, yes, I have one, and yes, I use it.”

“Even though we-”

“Oliver, just because I’m having regular sex, it doesn’t mean a girl doesn’t like some alone-time every now and then.”

“So on the nights I don’t stay over-”

“Yep.”

“That’s not really stopping me thinking so hard. It’s all I can think about now.”

“Well, maybe next time you can be involved, but in the meantime what about the murder?”

“What murder?”

“The burglar who was murdered with the sex toy.”

“Murdered?”

“Did talking about sex toys just erase the last ten minutes of your memory?”

“Talking about you and sex toys just erased everything else from my brain. I’m not sure I can remember colours right now.”

“Not even if I tell you that mine’s green?”

“I gotta go.”

“What?”

“I need a minute.”

“Oliver?”

“...”

“Oliver, where are you going?”

“...”

“Oliver Queen, get out of my nightstand!”

 


	98. Security Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alexiablackbriar13 said: Dialogue Prompt: “Why is THAT your password?!”

“Why is THAT your password?”

“Because it’s easy to remember.”

“That’s a terrible password.”

“It fits all the requirements, Felicity. It’s got a number, and a capital letter.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“I thought it was quite meaningful.”

“Oliver, anyone could guess that.”

“Which means it’s easy for me to remember.”

“I didn’t realise you had problems remembering passwords. You seem to do just fine with the codes I installed on the bunker.”

“Those are your codes, this is mine.”

“It’s hardly a code.”

“Why are we having a fight about my password?”

“Because this the computer of the Mayor of Star City, and the password to get into it is my name and our wedding date.”

“I thought it was nice. It’s a happy little reminder every time I log on.”

“That’s corny, even for you.”

“Felicity, you’re not here about my password, you’re here to have lunch with me.”

“How can I relax with my lunch while I know that your computer is so open and vulnerable?”

“We could go outside and eat?”

“And leave it even more unprotected? No, we have to guard it until we think of a better password for you.”

“Not exactly the lunch discussion I had in mind.”

“Oh, so you did have a reason for calling me down here?”

“My reason was that I missed having lunch with you. We’ve both been busy lately.”

“We have dinner together every night...and more.”

“I know, but when we’d get lunch together I really looked forward to it.”

“Oliver…”

“My day is better with you in it.”

“Maybe after we fix your password I can tempt you to take the afternoon off.”

“I wish I could, but if I want to leave this place on time for dinner…”

“Ah, Thea’s birthday dinner.”

“We can’t be late to that, you know what she’ll think.”

“Well, she said she wouldn’t mind if she was getting a niece or nephew for her birthday.”

“Which she’s not.”

“Nope, not until after our first anniversary.”

“Can you believe it’s almost been a year?”

“It’s been a good year.”

“It has. Eight more weeks and it’s just you, me, and Bali.”

“I can’t wait. Now, move over. Let me get to work on this password.”

“When you chose one, just remember that I have to enter it around eighty times a day?”

“Good, so by muscle memory alone you’ll have it memorised by the end of the day. Okay, all set.”

“Already.”

“Yeah, I had a pretty good idea.”

“BabyQueen04132018.”

“That should work.”

“Is this...are we….are you…?”

“Yes, it’s real. I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, Felicity…”

“Surprise, we’re due April thirteenth.”

“Come here…”

“Congratulations, daddy.”

“I love you so much.”

“Do you think you can make it through dinner without telling anyone?”

“Absolutely not. I’ve got a three o’clock appointment to shout it from the rooftops.”

“I mean it, Oliver...I want to tell William first. The both of us.”

“He’ll be so excited.”

“By the way, the gesture with the password is only for today. I’ll be back tomorrow to give you a far more secure one.”

“I figured you would.”

 


	99. Hero Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: ‘“The next time you shoot a guy, please don’t do it on national television.”

“The next time you shoot a guy, please don’t do it on national television.”

“It was hardly national television, Felicity.”

“It will be soon. It’s not everyday a mayor takes a cops’ gun and shoots a potential bomber.”

“I’m not sure that’s ever happened before.”

“Exactly, everyone’s going to be talking about it. You’re already on twitter.”

“I hate twitter.”

“But twitter loves you.”

“Twitter loves my ass.”

“You did say that you wanted to get more support behind you.”

“Not that kind of support.”

“Really, Oliver. I know it’s nothing new to you, but everyone’s calling you a hero.”

“Hero never seems to fit right.”

“Today it’s deserved. You were a hero as you, not a vigilante. I always find it amazing when you do that.”

“I can only do it because I have your support behind me.”

“Well, I am the number one fan of your ass.”

“But you know I mean that, right? I wouldn’t be the man I am today without you.”

“That goes both ways. I wouldn’t be the woman I am today without you.”

“We make a good team.”

“We do, but it wasn’t teamwork today. No casualties, no destruction, not even a bump on the head, and that’s all on you, Mr. Mayor.”

“Just another day at City Hall.”

“So, hero of the hour. What do you want to do to celebrate tonight?”

“Do we need to celebrate?”

“Oh, trust me. You want to celebrate.”

“Oh. Oh, I see.”

“Why don’t we start with a little champagne…”

“Hmm, I know what happens to you with champagne.”

“Well, for science we should check one more time…”


	100. Do You Smell Burning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt: do you smell burning?

“Do you smell burning?”

“No.”

“I definitely smell burning.”

“Nothing’s burning, why would anything be burning?”

“Felicity, how do you not smell that?”

“Because there’s nothing to smell.”

“Are you sure you don’t have too many chargers plugged in?”

“Oliver, I’ve told you before, there’s no risk of an electrical fire from my computers.”

“Then something else is burning.”

“Oliver, nothing is-”

“Wait a second. It’s coming from the kitchen.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“You’ve been cooking, haven’t you?”

“Don’t go in there.”

“Is the fire at least out?”

“There was no fire. There’s no fire at all.”

“Felicity, why were you even in there?”

“I live here too, I’m allowed to be in the kitchen.”

“Supervised.”

“I am not that bad.”

“Then explain the smell of burning.”

“If you must know, I was baking you a birthday cake.”

“I thought you were going to the same bakery as last year.”

“It was closed. The guy’s on vacation.”

“Oh.”

“The cake survived.”

“It’s ok, we can go to another bakery.”

“Don’t you want to try the one I made?”

“Uh…”

“It was made with love.”

“I know it was, hon, but the stove had other ideas, apparently.”

“My love is too strong for the stove.”

“I think you two just have irreconcilable differences.”


	101. Game Night

“I’ll beat you at this game one day.”

“No, you won’t.”

“This is a matter of male pride.”

“That’s the worst reason I’ve ever heard.”

“Felicity, I love you, but I can’t allow you to beat me at  Call of Duty.”

“You can’t _allow_ it?”

“I didn’t mean that to sound so sexist.”

“I’ll overlook it only because it makes me look even more awesome when I beat you so effortlessly.”

“It was hardly effortless.”

“Whatever you say.”

“How did you get so good at this anyway?”

“So you’re admitting that I’m better than you?”

“I’m acknowledging that you’re good and I want to how know.”

“I am actually the biggest nerd you know, and you want to know how I’m so good at video games?”

“Ok, that was definitely cheating.”

“It’s not cheating if it’s natural talent.”

“You can’t have natural talent at Call of Duty.”

“Sure you can. Hand-eye-coordination, strategic thinking…”

“Alright, you made your point. I need to get dinner started.”

“Quitting already, huh?”

“I’m not quitting, I’m making dinner.”

“You’re stopping the game. Quitting.”

“We’re never playing this game again.”

“Does that mean I can have my Mario Kart game back?”

“Only if you can reach it.”

“I still think putting it on top of the kitchen cabinets was unnecessary.”

“You might be the best at video games but I’m still taller than you.”

“You’re so not getting laid tonight.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Cooking without your shirt is cheating.”

“It’s not cheating if it’s natural talent.”


End file.
